


Somethin' kinda sexy

by EllieDudzi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Innocence, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Pure Smut, Role Reversal, Romance, Rough Sex, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDudzi/pseuds/EllieDudzi
Summary: • A collection of extremely spicy SweetVee oneshots that have either been requested or plucked from the depths of my brain.(These stories will not be linked unless stated)





	1. Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> • It’s Halloween night and Sweet Pea has sought refuge in the Whyte Wyrm while his girlfriend, Veronica Lodge, is galavanting over on the Northside with her gal pal, Betty Cooper. 
> 
> • When Reggie Mantle’s Halloween bash proves to be less than entertaining, Veronica joins Sweet Pea at the washed up bar, unphased by his disapproval to her outfit. 
> 
> • Veronica taunts Sweet Pea, teasing him and winding him up until he’s too sexually frustrated to function. 
> 
> • Obviously, Veronica doesn’t give into him quite so quickly and in light of this, filth ensues.

Sweet Pea absolutely loathed Halloween, he hated it more than the Northside of Riverdale and that was a big statement to make. There was a valid reason for him disliking the holiday, as a child he had never gone trick or treating, attended a party or actually even been invited to one. 

Then again, his Mother had never encouraged him to participate in Halloween or go out with his friends, she was more interested in the three bottles of cheap wine that she’d consume a night (her alcoholism the reason he now didn’t live at home and instead above the bar in the attic space).

With the present day being Halloween night, he was hidden away in the Whyte Wyrm with his fellow Serpents, he had a cold beer in one hand and his iPhone in the other, he was aimlessly scrolling through Facebook and Instagram while listening to Fangs curse up a storm at losing yet another game of pool against an older Serpent named Shanks. 

His girlfriend of only seven months, Veronica Lodge, was currently held up at a themed party with her best friend and Sweet Pea’s leader’s girlfriend, Betty Cooper. The party was being held at Reggie Mantle’s house and Sweet Pea had been reluctantly invited by the Bulldog but Sweet Pea had tapped out the minute he heard Reggie use the term ‘ _spooktacular_ ’ to describe his bash and no begging or incessant whining from his girlfriend was going to change his mind about dressing up or attending the party. 

So, he’d allowed her to go without him even in the poor excuse of a costume she’s chosen which had caused quite the argument when she had shown it to him. He was not impressed by the lack of fabric it possessed and the little amount of skin it covered, Veronica had pulled out the  _‘it’s not 1925, I can wear what I want’_ card and he promptly shut his mouth or he’d be in her bad books for the remainder of his life. 

He planned to see her after the party though, Veronica had fibbed to her parents and told them that she’d be staying at the Cooper’s place of residence, not in the bed of a Southside Serpent where she spent the majority of her time anyway. 

“You fucking suck, Fogarty!” Sweet Pea yelled across the bar to his friend, Fangs scowled at him and shot him the middle finger, he quickly handed Shanks a bundle of crumpled notes with a grimace. 

“I wish you’d quite moping around, it’s the distraction of your slapped arse of a face that’s bringing me bad luck.” Fangs commented when he strode over to Sweet Pea’s table in the corner of the bar, Sweet Pea snorted and locked his phone, he placed it down on the table and took a swig of his Budweiser.

“I’m not moping around.” He protested, shaking his head. 

“Yes, you fucking are and all because your girl ditched you for Reggie Mantle.” Fangs sniggered, taking a seat opposite Sweet Pea and leaning back in the chair with a satisfied grin on his boyish face when he felt Sweet Pea kick him under the table. 

“She didn’t ditch me because I was invited, I just didn’t want to go to that party.”  Sweet Pea said to Fangs, finishing up the remanents of his beer and then swiping his thumb around the rim to create a low noise that echoed within the brown glass. 

“I don’t blame you, sounded lame as hell and anything involving that mutt means trouble.” Fangs replied, closing his eyes and resting his arms behind his head to take a minute away from the rowdiness in the vicinity. 

The bar was busy with older Serpents and FP had stepped in to man the bar since Toni was also at the party with Cheryl, Fangs had stayed back with Sweet Pea who knew that he’d given it a miss because Kevin was there with Moose and the jealousy was real whenever Fangs was in the same room as the happy couple. 

“Want a drink?” Sweet Pea asked Fangs, picking up his empty bottle and standing up, he stretched out his legs. 

“Sure.” Fangs replied, opening his eyes and leaning forward on the table to people watch as Sweet Pea made his way to the bar for another drink for himself and one for Fogarty. 

As he got to the bar and placed the bottle down on the surface, FP sauntered over with a towel thrown over his shoulder carelessly, he took the bottle and tossed it in the recycling bin hidden behind the bar. 

“What do you want, boy?” FP pressed, he chewed his gum casually and wiggled his eyebrows at the tall Serpent that once answered to him before his son took over the role of King. 

“Two Budweisers, put them on my tab.” Sweet Pea ordered, leaning on his palms across the oak top as FP clicked his tongue and went to collect two bottles from the mini fridge. 

While Sweet Pea was waiting for FP to return with the drinks, he vaguely heard the sound of catcalls and whooping coming from the entrance of the bar. He turned a blind eye and assumed it was some of the Serpents pissing around and he pursed his lips, he began to tap his fingers along the metal railing that lined the front of the bar. 

The whistling stopped and Sweet Pea didn’t even notice when the guy next to him moved away with a dropped jaw, it wasn’t until a set of very dainty hands wrapped around his middle that he froze and began to pay attention to his surroundings. 

Sweet Pea stiffened up visibly but quickly relaxed when he looked down to see that the set of hands were female, wore a familiar shade of oxblood nail polish and had the most perfect cuticles, there was only one girl he knew who always had a fresh manicure. 

The rowdy noise of the Serpents suddenly made sense, they must have seen his girlfriend in her Halloween outfit. 

“Hi, handsome.” The owner of the hands purred, ducking under his arm when he lifted it knowingly. 

“Hello, trouble.” He smirked when he saw Veronica slope around his body until they were pressed chest to chest, she was trapped between his muscular form and the bar. “And what brings you here so early? I thought you were going to be with Mantle until the clock struck midnight.” Sweet Pea remarked sarcastically, his lips turning up into a snarl when he mentioned the boy sworn to be his nemesis. 

“It’s eleven, it’s not that early and the party was boring without you there. Besides, Betty wanted to be with Jug anyway.” Veronica rolled her eyes, nodding towards the corner of the bar where Betty had joined Jughead on the higher stools, she had her head resting on his shoulder while they both watched something on the screen of his battered laptop, Betty’s costume was demure compared to Veronica’s, he approved her choice of being Nancy Drew. 

Sweet Pea acknowledged what she had said but struggled to take his eyes off the slither of cleavage exposed from the open collar of the black blouse Veronica wore knotted at her bust. She also sported a minuscule, plaid skirt with a set of thigh highs and some Louboutin heels that made her legs look impossibly long. 

“Here you go.” By now, FP had returned with two beers and had popped the cap off with a rusty, old opener. 

“Evening, Mr Jones.” Veronica chirped cheerily, turning her head to greet FP over her shoulder as it was a squeeze to turn around in the restricted space. 

“Veronica.” He greeted back with a smug expression when he noticed the displeasure on Sweet Pea’s face, it was clear that he was agitated by the amount of skin Veronica had on display in her DIY schoolgirl costume. 

“Do you want anything?” Sweet Pea asked his girlfriend and she thought about it for a minute, she pouted her lips and mulled over the question. 

“A lime and soda.” She beamed and FP gave her a thumbs up, he vanished again and left the young couple to their own devices. 

“Turned quite a few heads, have you?” Sweet Pea questioned dryly, placing his hands on her waist and tracing out the bare skin of her midriff. 

“Don’t be a jealous asshole, SP.” She retorted firmly, craning her neck to look up at the male who towered over her 5′3 stature. “I added tights.” Veronica defended, pointing down to her covered legs. 

“You added thigh highs.” Sweet Pea corrected, shaking his head and sighing disapprovingly. “If anything, you’ve made yourself look sexier.” He sneered but lost the hostility when Veronica pecked his lips, she wound her arms around his neck and played with the hair on the nape of his neck. 

“You think I look sexy?” She asked, pressing his mouth to his sharp jawline and nipping it in a way that had him squirming on the spot in the crowded bar. 

“You know I think you look sexy but you’re still showing a lot of skin, Veronica.” He grumbled, pulling himself back before she could leave a hickey on his jawline. “Cheers, FP.” He gratefully told FP once he returned with Veronica’s drink, she grabbed her soda and he grabbed the two beers. 

“How has your night been? Have you been up to much?” Veronica wondered when she followed her boyfriend to the table that Fangs occupied, Sweet Pea shrugged and handed Fogarty the spare beer. 

“Not much, I did watch Fogarty get his ass whooped at pool _many_ times.” Sweet Pea laughed, taking the seat he’d left and patting his lap for Veronica. 

“I didn’t get my ass whooped! He’s lying, Veronica.” Fangs insisted, glowering at his best friend of many years. “I’ll whoop your ass.” He threatened Sweet Pea, trying his best to look serious. 

“Try it.” Sweet Pea dared, placing his bottle down at urging Fangs. 

“Now, now. Let’s not turn Halloween into a real bloodfest, boys.” Veronica jokingly de-escalated the situation, she took a delicate sip of her ice cold drink and placed it next to Sweet Pea’s.

“Was Kev with Moose tonight, Ronnie?” Fangs tried to ask her casually, he span his beer bottle around by the lower rim and missed the knowing look Veronica and Sweet Pea shared. 

“Erm - yeah, he was. But you know what? I think Kevin is starting to get a little fed up of how Moose keeps brushing him off, I don’t get why he’s so ashamed of being bisexual when it’s a totally normal and fine thing to be. I get that his Dad didn’t react the best, that doesn’t mean we judge him either.” 

“Kevin deserves better.” Fangs groused. 

“Like you?” Sweet Pea inquired, cocking his head to the side. 

“I swear - “ Fangs started, his patience wearing thin for Sweet Pea’s harmless jabs. 

“Okay, quit it.” Veronica huffed before it could escalate, scolding her boyfriend and then giving Fangs a warning look that also told him to behave, shut up and enjoy his drink. 

There were no words uttered for a brief minute, the three watched the bar regulars to do their nightly ritual of drink until they passed out and then awoke at the first stretch of dawn, only to toddle home to their less than pleased wives. 

“He’s just grouchy because his wallet is at least eighty bucks lighter.” Sweet Pea broke the silence, looking pleased with himself for his late but true comeback. 

Veronica barked, her own patience gone for Sweet Pea being unknowingly insensitive to Fangs feelings. 

“You’re going to be on a sex ban if you keep it up, leave him alone and stop being an annoying prick.” Veronica cursed Sweet Pea impatiently and he daringly simpered back, he leant back in his chair and skimmed the expanse of his hand up her calf muscle. 

“You don’t have the willpower to impose such a thing.” He replied defiantly, unphased by the empty threat she was expelling.

“Don’t I?” She challenged back, raising a bold brow and then pressing a single digit into the centre of his chest. Veronica fiddled with the metal plates of his dog tags, she twisted them and turned with a pout to her lips before dropping them completely. She proceeded to drag the finger down his chest, between his abs and to his belt buckle. “Try me.” She whispered loud enough for Fangs to catch on, he’d been watching the exchange with a twisted expression of utter horror and disgust. 

“I’m so out of here.” Fangs gagged, causing Veronica to giggle into Sweet Pea’s neck and lift her hand from his abdomen. Fangs quickly sat up and grabbed his beer, heaving to himself as he departed the group, he’d rather lose another round of pool than watch his friends grope at each other like starved animals during mating season. 

He was not sticking around to watch what was going to potentially turn into a porno, Fangs had walked in on the couple one too many times when in the middle of some sort of lewd act. 

“See what you did?” Sweet Pea teased, lifting her chin with his pointer finger to press his lips against hers. 

“Oops.” She murmured, biting his bottom lip and tugging the delicate skin back. “Maybe you should teach me a lesson for being so bad in front of your friends.” Veronica suggested, plucking at the collar of his flannel and sussing up a patch of skin to suck a hickey into. 

“Get your ass upstairs, girl.” He growled, squeezing her inner thigh. 

Their drinks lay abandoned, the odd grope and hot kiss shared as they stumbled and tripped up the stairs with Sweet Pea steering them, luxurious heels over scuffed and torn, combat boots.

Sweet Pea always left the door to the loft unlocked, nobody dared go up there, they knew it was his space and occasionally Veronica’s. He pushed her through the threshold, his hand escaping from under her skirt where he’d been grabbing at her plump ass. 

The loft was small, Sweet Pea had banged his head on the low ceiling more times than he cared to admit. It was his space though and he liked it, Veronica did too. 

It was more homely than The Pembrooke, she wanted to move in with him and leave the stifling environment of her home behind. 

“Ah, peace and quiet.” Veronica sang, spinning in a neat circle under the flickering lights that threatened to give way at any moment and send the room plunging into darkness.

“Just so you know, the polite thing to do after ditching your boyfriend for a shitty party is to at least bring him some candy back.” Sweet Pea complained, propping the door closed when they were both in the kitchenette area of loft space.

“Don’t worry, I might have a sweet treat for you.” She began, elegantly twirling in her pumps until her back was facing him, she tilted her head back and maintained eye contact with him as she bent herself over the rickety table in the middle of the kitchenette, Veronica parted her legs lightly and the movement caused the hem of her pleated skirt to ride up and expose the edge of her thigh highs, her garter belt keeping the accessory in place and her skimpy underwear which barely covered her centre. 

“Oh, man.” He groaned happily, reaching out to caress her rounded backside. He pressed his fingertips into the sunkissed flesh and didn’t make a move to fulfil Veronica when she whined and bucked back into him, silently begging for the attention on her core. 

Sweet Pea landed a slap against her backside, he rubbed the red welt that formed and then slapped the skin again, she bit her lip at the searing sting. 

When Sweet Pea finally decided to touch her between her legs, he started off by trailing his pointer finger up the inside of her thigh and she shivered. Before he could dip a finger under the scrap of fabric that covered her pussy, she batted his hand away. 

“Nu-uh.” Veronica sang, closing her thighs and standing upright, she turned around and placed her hand on his chest, her fingers splayed directly over his racing heart.

“But you just said...” He trailed off, frowning at her sudden denial. 

“You took too long to get there and now I’m going to have to take care of myself, what a shame.” She sighed dramatically, her chest lifting with the deep intake of breath. 

Sweet Pea watched Veronica as she shuffled back against the round table and hoisted herself up to sit on it, she cocked her head to the side and her eyes met his while she reached under her skirt to tug her lace underwear down her thighs, over her knees and finally off her feet. 

His mouth went dry when she reached forward to tuck her panties into the front pocket of his jeans, she then sat back on her hands and spread her legs to reveal her pussy to him, she was freshly waxed and looked as tempting as ever.

She was delectable, a meal to him and only him.

Sweet Pea began to grow hard immediately, his manhood twitching under the cotton of his boxers and the stiff denim of his jeans. 

He was fixated on the mouthwatering sight and Veronica grew increasingly more smug with each second that passed, she kicked her leg out to trail the toe of her pump up the side of his leg and Sweet Pea picked himself out of his trance. 

“What are you going to do? I don’t think you’re thinking this through, we both know you don’t cum as quick than when I help you out.” 

His question was a challenge in disguise. 

“Oh, baby.” She smiled deviously, twirling a lock of her hair around her deep, burgundy fingernail. “You underestimate me, what do you think I do to keep myself occupied on the long, cold nights that you’re on runs? Hmm?” She hummed, swimming in the sexual tension that flared at that sentence. 

“You might get yourself off when I’m not there but I don’t believe for a second that you cum hard enough for it to even be worth the effort.” Sweet Pea teased her, gripping her thighs and sharply bringing her to rest again him. She gasped and looked up at him, she was caught off guard and had to quickly work to regain control. 

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him, her pupils were black and matched the mahogany background they centred. She snarled at him and pushed him off again, he barely moved but did take a single step back. 

“You’ll see just how hard and fast I can cum without your assistance.” She sneered, watching him smirk in a way that made her want to slap him. 

“If you say so, princess.” He ran the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip when she adjusted herself elegantly on the tabletop, she began to fiddle with the middle button on her tied blouse. 

“Do you want me to take this off, Sweet Pea?” 

“You know I do.” He answered, a second away from ripping it apart at the seams like he had done to her expensive blouses before. 

Veronica moved her fingers to the knot that secured the blouse around her midsection, she slowly began to slip the knot undone and when the knot was loose, she then moved on to the middle button and popped it with another two to follow. The almost sheer material fell apart and when she snagged the material to pull it apart, he saw that she’d opted to go without a bra for the night. This revelation turned him on and also pissed him off, he didn’t like the thought of Reggie Mantle almost being able to see the assets of his girl. 

“Get your clothes off, SP.” Veronica directed brusquely when she pulled the material from her shoulders and dropped it to the floor in a crumpled pile, Sweet Pea knew she’d complain about the wrinkles later. 

Sweet Pea actually followed Veronica’s ordered and rid himself of his heavy, well worn, biker jacket. He then yanked his t-shirt up by the scruff of his neck, he tossed it to lie with her blouse and Veronica greedily drank in the sight of his sculpted hipbones, slightly defined abdomen and then smooth chest which his dog tags rested against. 

His muscles rippled and twitched with the smallest of movements, Veronica’s favourite thing to do was rake her nails up his back and feel each muscle convulse in pain at the sharpness. 

At eighteen, Sweet Pea was entirely a man in every way. Veronica always basked in the masculine beauty that was her better half, he was enchanting and breathtakingly handsome, he enthralled her.

“How come you’re telling me what to do tonight?” He asked, desperate to get his hands on her. 

“Because I feel like a change.” She brushed off the question with a flick of her wrist, spreading her legs for him and then beckoned him to her with a crooked finger. “Kiss me.” Veronica demanded, wanting to get a taste of him before she really began to torture him sexually. 

He kissed her, savouring the lingering taste of lime and a residual sweetness that came from some of the candy she’d devoured tonight. He knew what she’d have eaten, Sour Patch Kids were her favourite, especially the red ones. 

Their tongues met sensually and Veronica’s fingers wound into his hair, she tugged and pulled, wanting more and more but not wanting to give him the satisfaction of taking control just yet. 

He descended lower once satisfied he’d tasted her enough, Veronica was left breathless and she instantly craved more once he’d pulled away from her and broke their fiery kiss. 

Sweet Pea began to tease her neck with his lips and teeth, he sucked beneath her ear and then nipped the lobe, he drew a moan from Veronica and felt her legs tighten at his hips. 

As she sat there with her chest arched outwards, her nipples deep and perked, her hair a tangled mess, in only the mini skirt and thigh highs, Sweet Pea concluded that he most certainly could have finished in his pants without much help. 

The wild side of Veronica was his favourite, you could go through each day and see the determined personality she expelled but only he could stroke her in exactly the right places and have her purring like a kitten. 

“It really doesn’t bode well with me that most of the people at Riverdale High have gotten more than an eyeful tonight.” He claimed, tongue drawing a circle around her nipple, the saliva left made contact with the breeze coming through a gap in the loft window, her nipples becoming even harder. 

“They’re irrelevant, I only have eyes for you.” Veronica disagreed, pushing into him with he ignored her other nipple and licked a stripe between her chest down to the waistband of her skirt. 

“Still - I don’t like anyone thinking of you in dirty ways, you’re mine and I’m willing to do anything to prove that.” Sweet Pea proclaimed, pushing softly on her chest but using enough force that Veronica lay back against the table, she hissed when her bare back touched the surface. 

“Then prove that.” She confronted, her eyes fell shut when he wordlessly moved his face between her legs. 

“I thought you were going to show me that you don’t need me to make you cum.” He jeered, his lips hovering between the space of her groin and the top of her thigh highs. 

“I’ve changed my mind.” Veronica howled, using the hair of his crown as leverage. “You always do a better job, baby.” She sweet talked, Sweet Pea laughed against her thigh and the vibrations went straight to her middle. 

“I think you should show me how you touch yourself when you’re alone, I’m intrigued as to why you’ve been boasting.” His sentimental rings were cold against her skin, an army of goosebumps arose wherever he caressed and stroked.

“No, SP.” She whined, yanking his hair again to drag him to where she wanted him, he was too strong though and didn’t move an inch. “You touch me.” 

“You either show me or you get nothing at all, Veronica.” Sweet Pea denied dominantly, squeezing her knee and then finally kissing her inner thigh before ascending to her clitoris, he hovered over it. “If you show me, I’ll do the same and even finish you off.” He compromised, she conceding at his deal and as a reward, Sweet Pea flicked the tip of his tongue against her, the small movement made her flinch and buck against him for more which he denied.

“Fine.” She gave in, sitting up and waiting for him to begin to undo his jeans. 

Sweet Pea straightened his taut back and began to unbuckle his belt, he enjoyed how she eyed him up like a full course meal when he undid the fly and zipper. He moved his jeans to his thighs instead of removing them completely, he couldn't be bothered to delay their joint masturbation second the take off his combat boots. Veronica loved how his manhood strained against his boxers, she had to resist ripping them off when he took his time to also get them bunched around his thighs, seven, thick inches sprang free against his abdomen. 

“Ready, princess?” He wondered, pulling out the chair that was opposite to her and getting a wonderful view. “Show me.” He prompted, hand around himself ready to start moving, he was looking forward to easing some of the tension in his cock but he hoped he wouldn’t cum before getting inside of her.

This wasn’t the kinkiest of things they had done, there were many events that trumped a session on his kitchen table, screwing in the boiler room at school one of those events. 

Veronica’s fingers circled her clit at first and a kittenish purr rolled off her tongue, the nerve throbbed against the two fingers and when she moved them through her slick lips, Sweet Pea’s balls clenched, he knew the feeling of touching her in that way. 

She ached all over, every part of her body calling out for him but instead, she had to make do with her own hand at his insistence. Veronica slipped one finger inside, the dampness and scorching heat enveloped her finger and as she began to grow used to the sensation, Sweet Pea began to pump himself slowly and firmly, his eyes trained on the show she was putting on for him. 

Another finger was added and Veronica fell back against the table, she had kicked off her heels by now and they fell to the floor with a dull thud, the sound washed out by the music from the bar below. With her back pressed to the surface, her feet rested on the edge and her toes curled when she found the sweetest spot of all inside of her, she called out to Sweet Pea. 

“Please, help me.” 

“No, baby. You’re doing such a good job, keep going, make yourself cum.” He drawled, hand fisted around his length and thumb occasionally swiping the flushed tip, he was struggling to keep up a rhythm when Veronica was blossoming like a flower in the spring. 

He could see the shiny, tacky substance coating her fingers. He wasn’t a stranger to sucking on them and tasting her, she’d often sucked his fingers and tasted herself, it drove him crazy when she moaned at the taste. 

Veronica swallowed back a sob and moved her fingers faster, moving them out of her and rubbing them against her wildly, her hips bucked up to meet the momentum and her head began to spin, the loft turning into a blur and the music below turning into nothing more than a buzz. 

“Help.” She begged him again, so close, yet so far away from release. 

Sweet Pea did give in and stop fisting the girthy base of his cock, he dove between her thighs and pushed her hand aside, replacing her working fingers with his mouth. 

He remained sat on his chair, his erection trapped against his stomach and leaking precum against the skin, he was too invested in the sweetness that was Veronica’s pussy. His flicked his thumb against her clitoris, his tongue diving into the snug hole and then he started alternating between moving his tongue from there and to her clit, eventually choosing to use two of his own fingers like she had done before, they felt completely different to hers though, they were longer and knew her better, they bumped her g-spot almost immediately. 

Veronica was being loud, her cries and sobs bouncing off the poorly insulated walls. Her fingers threaded in her hair, she pulled at the root until a searing pain spread through her scalp and thankfully, she was distracted by the room spinning and the buzzing, they had intensified since Sweet Pea had intervened. 

He kept her legs spread, they closed around his head and Veronica dipped her chin, just able to see him going down on her through her blurred vision. 

“That’s it, let go.” He coaxed, feeling her flutter around his fingers and she did, Veronica came undone and fell into a fit of whines. Sweet Pea lapped up the moreish gush that seeped out of her, his tongue worked more gently and fluidly as she trembled her way through her orgasm. 

When she had settled and her vision became less distorted, Veronica roughly pushed him back into the chair when he began to lift himself up to move between her legs. 

“Stay.” She ordered, her voice breaking. 

“You’re still doing this?” He complained, more than ready to fuck her, his dick aching now. “Fine, whatever, continue.” He put his hands up in defence when she growled in response, he wiped his chin with the back of his hand to remove her cum. 

Veronica advanced upon him, slithering across the table like a lioness and dropping off the edge into his lap, he caught her waist and she trailed her fingers to the back of his neck, taking a fistful of the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling so that his head tipped back.

Sweet Pea hissed at the sting but it turned into a howl when she attacked his neck, her teeth coming out to play and she sucked the inked skin, leaving a bruise upon the tattoo, it blended in but they knew it was there, Veronica liked to mark him and make it known he was taken to any bitch that tried to get into his pants (not that they ever made it far, Sweet Pea had his woman). 

“Would you like to fuck me?” She purred, dropping a hand between them and squeezing the base of his pulsing cock and running the tip against her, gathering some of the moisture and rubbing away the pearl of precum that had seeped from the pinprick slit. 

“Yes!” He growled, bucking up against her at the warm, inviting wetness that was calling for him. “Veronica, come on.” He spoke more calmly when it appeared she didn’t like his tone, he took a collected breath and cupped her face in his hands to kiss her gently. 

When her lips met his, she began to kiss him in a frenzied fashion and the moment she least expected it, Sweet Pea pushed upwards and held her hips to guide her downwards, in a clean stroke, he had entered her velvety channel. 

“Sweet Pea.” She whimpered against his mouth, unable to stop herself grinding into him. 

“You feel so fucking good, you have a pussy to die for, baby.” He commented, holding her hips and pushing her down until he bumped her cervix, she moaned at him and lifted herself up again, avoiding letting him do it again. 

The chair squeaked against the linoleum, the worn legs leaving narrow scratches against the pattern, she hoped nobody would question how they got there. 

Her nails clawed at his shoulders, they literally draw blood and Sweet Pea thrived on the pain, he was deeply encouraged by it as she bounced on his lap and tossed her head back in elation, the lengths of her raven coloured hair tickled his thighs. 

In the middle of the passionate and animalistic exchange, Sweet Pea hugged her around the waist and arose from the chair, bringing her legs to wrap around him and without withdrawing from her, he moved them both to the door they had entered through.

Sweet Pea’s bedroom was located a mere five steps away, he could have cleared the journey in two strides but the thought of having to withdraw from Veronica to complete the task just wasn’t appealing at all.

So, fucking her against the door was the best option. 

Veronica knew she’d be left with bruises, her protruding shoulder blades were knocking the door with his thrusts, she wasn’t too fussed though. She could feel that she was going to finish again, hypersensitive from her last orgasm. 

The thing that was drawing her nearer and nearer was that whenever Sweet Pea moved, the coarse hair at his root brushed against her overstimulated clitoris and her walls clenched around him, encouraging Sweet Pea’s own release. 

The door rattled on the hinges, another round of brutal sex would bring it crashing down and leave them having to explain why it was unsteady in the first place. 

“I’m coming.” Veronica stammered, wailing into his ear as she tossed herself over the cliff of climax. “Mmm, baby.” She moaned deeply, the sound of her swearing at the bliss enough to bring Sweet Pea to the edge too. 

He hadn’t lasted as long as usual, the show fro Veronica had decreased his stamina, it was a real fantasy to watch her pleasure herself. 

With his jeans now tangled around his ankles and Veronica’s legs wound around his waist, he shot his load into her and stiffened visibly, slouching against the door and pressing Veronica further into the wood. 

He lazily thrust a total of three more times to completely empty himself, Veronica had felt the force of him finishing inside of her, it was her favourite thing in the world to feel him claim her as his own. 

Veronica’s fists began to unravel on his shoulders, they came to rest on the sides of his neck as the pants she drew out began to cease and turn into hurried puffs, she felt as Sweet Pea’s semen began to trickle out and coat her inner thighs, he also felt it start to cover his balls. The infuriating arrogant smirk returned to his face and as he peered up at her with electrified eyes, he muttered a sentence that had her rolling her own eyes. 

“Happy Halloween, hot stuff.” 


	2. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • A collection of extremely spicy SweetVee oneshots that have either been requested or plucked from the depths of my brain.
> 
> (These stories will not be linked unless stated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Being a newcomer is never easy, especially when you're carrying the baggage of having recently escaped the stranglehold of your psychotic parents and even more so when you're the newest Serpent in the nest. 
> 
> • When Veronica lands herself in detention on her fifth day of attending Riverdale High, she meets someone else with just as much baggage but who sadly resides on enemy lines. 
> 
> • When the banter between them starts, does it lead to something more when the bell rings? Of course, it does. 
> 
> • But will her detention buddy be able to avoid getting attached to the bad girl?

Betty Cooper stormed over the landing of the family house with her ponytail bouncing behind her, she practically kicked open the door to the guest bedroom and squinted against the darkness that enveloped the entire room. 

“Wakey wakey!” She yelled, obnoxiously marching through the room that Veronica was occupying and throwing open the pink drapes to let in the bright light that signified the start of the day. “Up and at em’! We’re going to be late for our school and they don’t like tardiness at Riverdale High, V!” Betty squawked, jumping onto Veronica’s bed and bouncing on her knees against the springy mattress. 

Veronica Lodge grunted and nestled herself deeper under the heavy duvet of her bed, hoping to God that her blonde and very annoying friend would quit screaming at her when she’d spent the previous evening and most of the night working behind the bar of The Whyte Wyrm as a favour to Toni Topaz. 

Veronica only worked four shifts a week but covered Toni’s since she had a prior engagement, she assumed it was a business endeavour with Jughead Jones and had no qualms about her boss not recruiting her instead of Toni. She didn’t mind her job but it was only something to get her by, she needed the cash since she had no support from her parents these days. 

She was totally independent and liked it that way, she didn’t need anyone to take care of her.

“Disappear, Cooper.” Veronica begged into the pillowcase, curling her arms beneath it and finding herself in the most comfortable position ever to exist. 

“No.” Betty denied, bouncing some more and making the whole bed jitter. It was a good job Alice had already left for work or she’d be storming the room and expecting to find a guy pounding away at Veronica, a funny thought but awkward scenario. “Get up or I’ll kick you out, then you’ll be trawling Sunnyside for a trailer to rent.”

“At least I’d get a decent nights sleep in my decrepit trailer and I wouldn’t have to share my clothes with anyone.” Veronica sang smartly.

Veronica had been sharing the space of the Cooper household since leaving her home at The Pembrooke after an explosive row with her parents over the illegitimate business they were wrapped up in, Hiram and Hermione had severed ties with their ‘traitor’ daughter when she refused to get involved in the family business of drugs, weapons and hustling people for their money. 

Alice Cooper had kindly taken her in after learning that Veronica had taken part in a Serpent initiation on the same night she left her home, she’d run to Jughead first and he’d allowed her to join the Serpents alongside her best friend, Betty.  

A misogynistic dance, cheap tattoo and welcome party later, she was in and she was officially a Southside Serpent.

That was two months ago and in that time, their old school of Southside High had been evacuated and all students were transferred to the nicer, friendlier and better educated establishment of Riverdale High. 

Veronica didn’t care for the change, she wasn’t interested in making new friends or experiencing the kindness that the Northsiders liked to give out in sickening handfuls, she’d been used to the Southside and she’d even lived on the nicest part of the Southside before her relationship with her parents imploded in a curtain of hurtful words and threats. 

Now she was residing in a Northsiders house, that was enough for her. Betty didn’t share the same views as the newest Serpent, she was all for new friendships and integration, she thrived on happiness and Veronica was sickened by her optimism for life. 

“We have an hour until we leave, Ronnie!” Betty exclaimed desperately as if Veronica would have a change of heart and scramble out of bed in fear that she’d be late to storm the halls that have haunted her dreams for the last week since starting Riverdale High on the past Monday, it was now Friday and Veronica was struggling to see the point in attending the final day of the week. 

“I don’t give a damn.” She spoke, turning her head a touch to see Betty glaring at the disrespectful and tasteless tone Veronica had used when addressing her.

“Fine.” Betty seemingly gave in and Veronica’s eyes fell shut again, the coolness in Betty’s gave away the fact she had something hidden up her sleeve, Veronica Lodge was attending Riverdale High today whether Betty dragged her there by her silken locks or drove her there without a complaint uttered. “Get up, Ronnie!” Betty screamed loudly after a minute of silence, Veronica jumped out of her skin and also bellowed back when her duvet was ripped off her nearly nude body. 

“You psychopath!” Veronica accused, rolling over with an epic case of bed hair and the nastiest glower known to man. 

Veronica wasn’t in the mood to attend school today and even if she was, Betty’s wake up call would have ruined it immediately. 

“It’s basically winter, why are you naked?!” Betty screeched, covering her eyes. 

Veronica smirked to herself and grabbed the throw blanket from the end of the double bed to cover her breasts, she snorted and urged Betty’s hands from her eyes. 

“Chill out, I have panties on and you’ve seen me naked loads of times, you’ve literally showered with me.” She rolled her eyes when Betty opened her emerald eyes slowly, a blush came to the surface of Betty’s cheeks at the mention of the shower they’d shared when they had been drunk on July 4th. 

“We promised never to talk about that again.” Betty grumbled, throwing a pillow in Veronica’s direction. 

“Sorry?” Veronica offered, not sorry at all. 

“Get dressed, we leave in twenty minutes and if I have to, I’ll drag you to Riverdale High by your hair.” She smiled sweetly and Veronica knew not to challenge her, the curly ponytail and glowing complexion a cover-up for just how feisty she could really be when prompted. 

“Fine.” Veronica made a guttural sound, Betty squealed and clapped excitedly, diving off the bed and bouncing out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

Reluctantly, Veronica got up and made the bed in respect for Alice Cooper. She washed herself up and brushed her hair, fluffing it at the root for volume and then she moved onto her makeup. When she was satisfied with her smokey eye and glossed lips, she picked out an outfit that was sure to turn heads. 

Over the week she had sported ripped jeans and holey t-shirts, her jacket an accessory that kept people away. 

She selected a plaid skirt that went against every rule in Riverdale High’s handbook, a pair of knee high boots with a chunky sole, a cropped t-shirt and her biker jacket. 

The red, black and green stitching on the jacket clashed horribly with the frilly bedding and pale pink walls, her attire the exact opposite of what Polly used to wear when she inhabited the room before leaving Riverdale. 

Veronica didn’t know what Betty expected, was she supposed to be more gregarious? Hell no! Veronica was nothing like Betty and didn’t like how she had ditched her jacket, she was trying too hard to fit in and not even Jughead had shed his, he and Veronica stood a united front against the Riverdale Bulldogs. 

After getting ready, Veronica trudged down the winding staircase of the Cooper’s household and outside to Betty who was impatiently waiting in the front seat of her cream Beetle. 

“Come on!” She yelled at Veronica while she was locking up, obnoxiously blaring her horn with the heel of her hand. 

“I’m coming!” Veronica screamed back, opening the door forcefully and throwing her bag into the backseat alongside Betty’s pastel rucksack. “Fucking hell, no wonder Jughead likes being with you, you’ve got a huge mouth.” 

“Disgusting talk.” Betty tutted, pulling out of the driveway to begin the drive to Riverdale High and Veronica couldn’t help but secretly hope they would hit every red light on the way to prolong the journey. 

She didn’t have the time of day for any Northsider nonsense, their problems like student council or college applications seemed trivial to her. 

“Can’t we skip?” Veronica moaned, tossing her head back when they eventually made it into the parking lot of the school. 

“No, we can’t.” Betty said, getting out and throwing her rucksack over her shoulder at the same time Veronica did. “You’re being so dramatic, V.” 

Veronica scowled at Betty, linking her arm through hers when they started to saunter with the other students. There were whispers and stares, most of the attention directed toward Veronica’s jacket. 

“What a bunch of losers.” The darker haired girl commented, eyes narrowed and shoulders rigid. 

“Play nice.” Betty demanded quietly, dragging Veronica away from the spectators once safely in the vicinity of the school, they started to walk towards their lockers.

“Miss Lodge.” A voice bellowed almost immediately, Veronica groaned again and span around to face the owner of her voice which so happened to be Principal Weatherbee. “Take off that jacket.” He ordered, crossing his arms. 

“No.” She quickly responded, folding her arms too. 

“I will not allow any gang paraphernalia in my school and if you don’t remove it, I’ll be forced to put you into detention today.” 

“V, take it off.” Betty begged beside her, tugging on her elbow. 

“Why should I? Jughead gets to wear his, I’m not the only one.” She argued back. 

“Mr Jones has removed his jacket, Miss Lodge.” Mr Weatherbee informed the teenage girl, he pointed down the hallway to where Jughead was mindlessly stashing some books in his locker with his headphones plugged into his ears. 

He wasn’t wearing his Serpent King jacket, instead just a blue denim one with a borg collar. 

What a traitor!

“I don’t care.” Veronica then proceeded to say without an ounce of emotion, pivoting around to continue to her locker. 

“Then detention it is, 4pm sharp!” He called to her, the sound of his monotone voice fading out with the bell for the first period. 

“That had to be some sort of record, you haven’t even been here for five minutes and you’ve already got detention.” Betty laughed, shoving Veronica once they had reached their lockers. 

Veronica’s mood had dipped more than when she woke up to Betty screaming in her face, the rest of the day was going to be a challenge. 

There was no way she was attending that bogus detention.

*******************************************************************

By the time all classes had ended and the bell had gone to signal home time, Veronica was exhausted and after battling with Betty before the first period, she had left her jacket in her locker but claimed it was because she was ‘hot’, not because she was conforming to the high standards expected at Riverdale High.

With her belongings gathered in her arms, she began to make her way to the nearest exit to meet Betty by her car. Betty was insistent that Veronica attend the detention or she would be facing worse consequences, she didn’t want Veronica to jeopardise her last few months of education all because of her pride. 

Of course, Veronica hadn’t listened and Betty was done fighting her, there were only so many times she could try and do right by her. In the end, it was always going to be up to Veronica. 

Since luck just wasn’t on her side and most of the teachers had a grudge to bear against her, Mr Weatherbee just so happened to be strolling towards Veronica as she tried to make an escape. 

They stopped in their tracks, both with a face of exasperation.

“Detention.” Mr Weatherbee reminded Veronica, turning her by her shoulders away from the exit and pushing her towards the opposite end of the corridor. 

She stamped her feet on her way back to her locker to deposit her books and jacket, she tossed all of the items in the storage space with a great deal of force, she wanted to scream inside of the container. 

Just to add to her resentment for the school and its Northside inhabitants, there was a dull thud to the left side of her and she glanced sideways to see a teenager that resembled handsome Squidward. 

“Hi there, hot stuff.” Reggie Mantle flirted horribly, leering around the door of her locker. 

“Bite me.” She hissed back impatiently, slamming the door shut and strutting away with a swish of her hair and sway of her curvy hips, Reggie was left drooling. 

Veronica dragged her feet to the detention room, it was the classroom that a history teacher used in the daytime. 

“You’re late.” Head of pastoral care, Mr Meade claimed without lifting his head when he heard Veronica enter the room, she sneered at him and had to refrain from opening her mouth with some unpleasant truths about the aged male. 

“I’m here, aren’t I?” She retorted, her arms folded across her chest. 

“Sit down, Miss Lodge.” He lifted his head and pointed to a seat in the front row, as Veronica scanned the room she saw that the centre row wasn’t empty like she assumed when first entering the dilapidated classroom with an axe to grind. 

Sat on the middle desk with his chin resting on his closed fist, was a teenage boy who she’d seen around the school many times in the last few days and she was positive she shared a couple of classes with him.

Sweet Pea was the definition of awestruck when he admired her from afar, the high boots that covered the majority of her lean, tan legs and the short skirt that rode up whenever she took a step. He snatched a look at the two inches of skin that was exposed between the hem of her top and the waistband of her skirt, he could see the definition that was hidden away.  

There was something about her, a Brazillian flare maybe? Or even Spanish. 

He knew he should have been deterred by the wildness in her eyes and the coldness of her stare, she was stunning and dangerous all at the same time, like a prowling lioness after revenge.

The boy looked her up and down, her almond-shaped eyes narrowed at his daring presence, upon her first impression he didn’t strike her as the type to get detention but then again, she didn’t know the kid by name or nature. 

Veronica let out a heavy sigh of annoyance and it was mixed with a dabble of irritation towards both males in the room, the majority of her vexation directed towards the older gentleman. 

“You both know why you’re here and if you don’t, you’ve got a whole ninety minutes to have a think.” Mr Meade announced to them cockily as he strolled around the oak desk with a biro twirling erratically between his fingers and Veronica made another noise from her desk, she stood up and slapped her palms against the desk. “Sit down, Veronica.” He ordered sternly, pointing the nib of his pen at her until she reluctantly took her seat once more. 

“This is bullshit.” She spat and he snorted at her, she heard the boy behind her let out an amused chuckle too which only wound her up more. 

She wasn’t here to be the class clown, in fact, she wouldn’t be here for much longer when she came to release that she could easily depart the detention by using the excuse of needing the bathroom. 

“I’ll happily extend the time for the use of vulgar language.” He chirped to her, giving her a pointed look that said ‘ _try me_ ’. Not wanting to stay for longer than the hour and a half, Veronica bit her tongue and stared back at him. “Since this is a punishment, I want your electronic devices.” Mr Meade said, holding his hand out with his palm facing upwards. 

Veronica scoffed at his demand and shook her head, her almost black waves bounced around her face and squared shoulders. Mr Meade wiggled his fingers and in retaliation, she reached out and smacked her palm against his. 

“High five for being a colossal asshat!” She cheered humourlessly, causing the teenage boy to chortle so loudly that the noise echoed through the empty halls of Riverdale High - the girl had balls and he liked that.

“Congratulations, you both just upped your sentence. I’ll be seeing you both after school Monday, now give me your phone.” Mr Meade demanded over the sound of the male groaning, Veronica reached into the waistband of her skirt and slapped her cracked iPhone into the teacher’s outstretched hand. “Yours too, Sweet Pea.” He moved over to the middle row and Veronica watched with a puzzled expression, had she heard his name right? _Sweet Pea?_

“It’s not fair that I get detention again, I only laughed at her.” Sweet Pea defended his case against Mr Meade who only shrugged his padded shoulders, taking Sweet Pea’s phone too. “This really is bullshit.” He muttered and dropped back against the wooden chair, a scowl plastered across his handsome face. 

Veronica gave him a nod of agreement, taking the split second she’d turned around to admire him. He had a head of jet black hair that was perfectly dishevelled, there were two curls hanging over his head and nearly masking one of his eyes, they were a warm brown and Veronica could guess they looked more profound and took on the form of melted honey when they caught the light. 

He was unmistakably from the Northside of town, the clean shirt and hesitant gaze towards her dark appearance a dead giveaway. 

He was gorgeous and Veronica had never thought that about a Northside boy before, this was a first and there was something drawing her to him like a moth to a flame. 

Upon seeing Veronica begin to check him out, he winked at her and she gasped quietly, spinning around to face the front of the room. Sweet Pea chuckled throatily, the sound sending shivers down Veronica’s spine. 

Who knew a Northsider could be so attractive? 

“There will be no talking and no leaving, I’ll be down the hall in my office and I will know if either of you defies me.” Mr Meade warned Sweet Pea and Veronica, locking their phones in the bottom drawer of the teacher’s desk that occupied this room during the day. “Your ninety minutes begin now.” He tapped the clockface of his Rolex, backing away to the door and looking at them one last time, they were unimpressed and both glaring. 

Mr Meade shut the door and they heard his footsteps descend down the hall in the direction of his office, they let out a breath in synchronisation and all that could be heard was the sound of the clock ticking away.

This was going to be a long hour and a half. 

“Sooo... detention for two, huh?” Sweet Pea piped up after tearing his gaze from the shut door and Veronica’s eyes rolled in a full spin, she blanked him completely until he shattered the silence once more. “Veronica, right?” 

“No.” She answered flatly. 

“That’s your name.” Sweet Pea said, confused and puzzled at her sardonic reply. “Isn’t it?” He pried, needing confirmation that he wasn’t being an idiot. 

“Maybe.” She gave him another one-word answer and he grew frustrated, his patience wearing thin and the willingness to talk to her kindly now gone. 

“You’re kind of a cold-hearted bitch.” Veronica laughed at his response, his appearance deceptive and she hadn’t expected him to have such a filthy mouth.

In that detention room, they were just strangers from opposite sides of a quaint town. One a young gun with a quick fuse and the other a gentleman in the works, a boy with a big dream and promise to keep.

“I know, I pride myself on that.” Veronica replied, peeking at him over her shoulder and fluttering her lashes flirtily. “I also take pride in the fact that I can fiddle with locks and break into most things.” She smiled at him and stood up, Sweet Pea watched her curiously. Veronica glanced at the door for any sign of Mr Meade and when she had established the coast was clear, she darted to the front of the desk. 

“What are you doing?” Sweet Pea shifted forward on his elbows after he pushed the material of his denim shirt above the joints, he raised an eyebrow. 

It seemed she was audacious too. 

Veronica leant over the desk and blindly grasped the knob of the drawer, she wiggled and jiggled it but it was no use, the lock was more sturdy than she had imagined and no bobby pin or angry shake was going to loosen it. 

She had naively expected the lock to be rusting at the seams and with a shake, fall apart but no, nothing in the stupid school looked to be as it seemed. 

Veronica moaned, slumping over the desk and when she did this, her skirt came up over the backs of her caramel thighs and exposed her burgundy underwear, rounded cheeks and Sweet Pea even caught a glimpse of her covered centre. 

His mouth watered, his cock twitched in his pants and his brain screamed at him to calm down, quit staring and treat Veronica like a lady.

He shouldn’t have looked, he knew better than to behave in such a way but he couldn’t look away and when Veronica lost her slouched form, she spun around and caught him looking lower than her waist. 

“Hey!” She snapped quickly when she realised what had caught his attention and Sweet Pea guiltily looked up at her, his orbs flickering to meet hers and this time, he looked embarrassed. 

Veronica did feel smug that he’d been looking - just another Northsider to bite the dust and look at what he couldn’t have. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, looking to the side where the wall was covered with a shabby display on ancient Greece and some history on the time frame. 

“It’s fine, my bad.” Veronica brushed off noncommittally, looping around to sit at her desk. Only this time, she sat on the tabletop instead of the chair and faced Sweet Pea with a mischievous grin that made his heart flutter. “You see something you like?” She questioned, swinging her legs out and back again, Sweet Pea was drawn to the shapely limbs that were covered by her over the knee boots. 

“I might have.” He shrugged and looked completely relaxed, he could play her at her own game and she wouldn’t be expecting the outright personality he had hidden for most of the day.  “Want to play a game, princess?” 

“Like what? No offence but I’m not exactly in the mood for hide and seek or I spy.” She quirked a filled on brow at him, intrigued by his proposal. 

“Maybe not a game then, how about we just get to know each other?” 

Veronica thought about it, not knowing if she should really be confiding in the Northside boy, it would be going against all her rules she’d made up in her head. 

“Fine.” She decided, leaning back on the palms of her hands and cocking her head to the side, getting comfortable on the narrow surface of the desk. 

“Where are you from and when did you get here? I know you only started this week which means you cam from Southside High.” Sweet Pea informed her, licking his bottom lip when she subconsciously stared at him like her next meal. 

“Everything we say stays in this room and between us, right?” Veronica needed confirmation that this Northside boy with a deceiving personality could be trusted to listen to what she had to say and also keep it to himself, she didn’t want any sympathy or abuse for the behaviour of her parents. 

“Of course.” Sweet Pea confirmed, leaning on one forearm. 

“My family and I moved here from New York when I was fifteen, they enrolled me in Southside High as a coverup for what they had planned - they wanted me to get the inside scope on the building and its vulnerabilities, then they were going to get it condemned and purchase the land from beneath it. They’re typical mobsters and I didn’t want that life, it’s not for me.” 

She knew what she said was ironic, she’d turned to a life of being in a gang and though the Serpents had been involved with criminal things in the past, she tried to distance herself from it and go unnoticed by Jughead, she just wanted the family aspect.

Sweet Pea gawked, not sure what to reply and obviously not wanting to upset her by saying the wrong thing - he was very good at putting his foot in his mouth when it came to girls. 

“I can’t imagine having to deal with that, I feel for you.” He sympathised, causing Veronica to grimace at him. 

“Don’t - I don’t live with them anymore, I’m staying with my friend and looking to get my own place once I graduate.” Veronica said, emotionless when it came to the mention of her parents. “What about you? Is your story less depressing and eye-watering?” She poked at him, kicking his knee gently under the desk. 

She saw him swallow, almost like he was gulping down a lump in his throat. Veronica was certain she saw a flash of sadness in his eyes and almost immediately grew to regret her insensitive question, her face paled when he replied. 

“Not really, I lost my old man to leukaemia at the start of last year and it’s been tough on my Mom. She’s not herself and I haven’t been the easiest to parent, I promised her I’d behave this year though and moving to Riverdale was her way of giving us both a new start.”

“Oh my, I’m so sorry.” She profusely apologised, reaching over to rest her hand over his without thinking about it. “I had no idea, I didn’t mean to sound so horrible.”

“It’s fine, Veronica.” He assured her, smiling warmly at her and settling her down. “How about we just end the conversation here?” He suggested lightly, still grinning at her. 

“Sounds good to me.” Veronica replied, pulling her hand back and missing the warmth that came from his. 

“You know, you’ve got a mouth on you for being such a stunner. You seem to hate it here, why?” Sweet Pea asked randomly, changing the subject. 

“It’s not easy being a newbie, you know.” Veronica snapped defensively. 

“At what point did I mention that I wasn’t a newbie?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“You’re new too?” She frowned, looking at him questioningly and standing to sit in the chair that was beside his desk.

“Yep - I moved here a couple of weeks ago because of the stuff with my Dad and my Mom struggled to decide where to send me, it’s a good job she chose here instead of Southside High, I’d have barely set foot in the door before I was kicked out by the feds and environmental health.” 

“I liked Southside High, at least we were allowed to be ourselves there.” She grumbled. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Veronica lifted her head when he directed another question at her, she shrugged her shoulders. 

“At Southside High we knew where we belonged, the Serpents and the Ghoulies, even the outcast kids that liked to reside in the library at lunch.” 

“You’re telling me you’re part of one of those gangs?” Sweet Pea’s eyes bulged out of his head, he wasn’t able to comprehend her being in a gang that had a bad reputation but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. 

“I’m a Serpent, I joined after leaving my parents place.” She said carelessly. 

“You’re really a Southside Serpent?” He asked again, now imagining her in the leather jacket that had a snake stitched into the back. He’d seen Serpents before and his Mother had told him to steer clear of them, they were nothing but trouble. He typically kept to himself, he’d heard some passing comments that there were now Serpents in attendance.

He pictured her in the infamous jacket that tied her to the gang that held their army on the Southside, the first thought that came to mind was _Grease_. He’d seen the film one too many times and Rizzo was always his favourite, that’s who Veronica reminded him of. He never took a liking to Sandy, not even at the end of the film when she underwent her transformation to impress Danny. 

Rizzo didn’t need to pretend to be anybody but herself, Kenickie liked that. 

“I’d show you my tattoo but that means I’d have to take my clothes off.” She flirted, folding her hands under her chin and biting her lip. 

Sweet Pea played into her hands, becoming putty and not being able to stop himself flirting back. 

“That’s definitely one way to pass the time.” He wiggled his brows, she playfully nudged him with the toe of her boot. 

“Tell me why you got detention, were you a word down on your latest essay?” Veronica teased him, wiggling from side to side.

“Wrong - My chem teacher caught me having a smoke behind the gym, she busted my ass and gave me detention.” He rolled his eyes, recalling the lecture he’d gotten from his Mom when she’d found out. She hated him smoking, she tried her best to confiscate anything he had relating to the habit and never learnt that it was useless, he always replaced the cigarettes and lighters. 

“Filthy habit.” Veronica gagged to herself, unable to imagine picking up the habit herself even though most of her peers smoked also.

“What’s up, Ronnie? You wanna be my vice instead?” He tilted his head, giving her a pout. 

“You wouldn’t be able to handle a Serpent even in your wildest dreams, angel, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Veronica scoffed, she took note of the nickname he’d used. 

“You think I’m some pussy boy just because I’m from the Northside?” Sweet Pea jeered, scooting closer to Veronica and sealing the space between them with his burly build, he towered over her petite frame despite being sat down and Veronica’s thighs trembled at the underlying snarl in his voice.

“Indeed.” She answered back confidently, chin held high and eyes enticing him.

God, she was tempting and Sweet Pea was losing every ounce of self-control that stooped him pouncing on her. Veronica felt the same, she was growing more and more aroused by him with every passing second. 

“Well, I’m not.” He affirmed, the dark tinge in his eyes only deepening more when he focused on her berry tinted lips.

Veronica chuckled darkly at his defensive act, her bottom lip came to rest between her teeth and she nibbled it, basking in the glow of arousal coming from Sweet Pea.

“Prove it.” She whispered to him, tempting him in with her smell and purr.

Sweet Pea simpered at her, he reached out to press the pad of his thumb against the centre of her chin. 

Her eyes never left his, she lost herself in them and bowed forward in the hopes that maybe he’d kiss her. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the black kohl smudged around her eyes had an amethyst shimmer running through it and complimented the hazel that was disguised by the dark chestnut that made up her iris.

“Later.” He whispered back, touching her bottom lip. She snarled frustratedly, not liking being teased back when it was clear he matched her enthusiasm. 

Sure, she didn’t like Northsiders. However, she liked sex and she liked to tease, that didn’t make her promiscuous though, she was just a girl partaking in the hookup culture.

“Asshole.” She muttered, he snorted back at the indignation being directed at him. 

He wanted her and she wanted him, it was surprising what some time in detention, a flurry of teenage hormones and some privacy could do.

“And what did _you_ get detention for, Ronnie?” 

“Wearing my Serpent jacket in the halls after Mr Weatherbee banned any type of gang paraphernalia, a bullshit move in my opinion. I don’t understand how me wearing my jacket is different to the Bulldogs wearing their varsity jackets, it’s pure discrimination.” Veronica rambled angrily.

“Oh, I personally thought your reason was going to be that your skirt is too short for school.” He shrugged with a smirk, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up on the desk, Veronica glared at his confident remark and then eyed up his legs, gawping at how long they were and how muscular they appeared to be under the fitted, black denim of his jeans. “See something you like, princess?” Sweet Pea asked in the same way she had, snapping her out of her trance. 

Veronica sat upright, defensive all over again as she scowled in his direction, not allowing him to see the underlying blush to her high cheekbones. 

“You’re the one claiming that my skirt is too short for your wretched school, I think you’re the one who's seen something he likes.” She wittily retorted, a smartass smile on her face that Sweet Pea almost wanted to kiss away.

“Fuck me, you’re beautiful but my God, you go on like a mad woman.” He grizzled dramatically, throwing his hands in the air and almost hoping she’d bite back like a trampled viper. 

Luckily for him, she did and it was fantastic. 

“I’m not complaining, I’m venting, there’s a difference. Maybe if you quit looking up my skirt for long enough then you could read up on the definition, hmm?” 

“ _Meow._ ” He whistled appreciatively.

“Screw you, Northsider.” She hissed. 

“You can if you’d like.” He offered, still skittish.

“Like I said, you couldn’t handle me.” Her thighs met again, she adjusted herself on the hard seat and prayed for some relief, she was too proud to wave the white flag of surrender. 

Veronica was more than up for some meaningless sex, the beauty that she shared detention with was perfect and just as fun-loving as her. He seemed serious in what he was offering, she could only imagine the physique hidden under his clothes. 

“We’ll see about that.” He said seductively, the both of them caught in a red bubble of seduction and lust. 

The detention they were stuck in through no fault of their own, no longer feeling like a punishment. The only punishment Veronica was facing, was having to hold back from jumping on the boy who had taken her by surprise. 

She was far too stubborn to admit defeat. 

Sadly, they only managed to pass forty-five minutes of the detention before they heard the approaching footsteps that matched those of Mr Meade, they were fast and upbeat. Upon hearing them, Veronica darted to get into the desk that Mr Meade had last seen her occupy, she fell into place just as the door swung open and revealed the teacher with a flat looking glass of water and stack of papers. 

“Another forty-five minutes to go.” Mr Meade spoke glumly, shutting the door and sitting behind the main desk. “Eyes towards the front, Miss Lodge.” He clicked his fingers at Veronica when she stole a glance at Sweet Pea, they made a disappointed face at one another at the new company. 

The remaining forty-five minutes dragged by, the time slowing down immensely and it was like the world stopped spinning altogether. Veronica was close to nodding off to the sound of Mr Meade’s pen scratching across the surface of the unmarked papers when he suddenly stood up, making Veronica and Sweet Pea jump up fully alert. 

“Jesus.” Sweet Pea muttered under his breath, stretching out his arms. 

“That will be it for detention until Monday, Sweet Pea and Veronica.” Mr Meade announced, bending down to unlock the drawer that Veronica had previously battled with. “And here are your phone things.” He said, making a face at the electronics he held between his fingers like they were a foreign concept to him.

“It’s been a pleasure, Mr Meade.” Veronica sarcastically complimented, standing up and snatching her iPhone out of his palm. “Until next time.” She snorted, tucking her phone against her chest and making a swift exit while Sweet Pea collected his phone too. 

She made a B line for her locker down the hall, hastily dialling in her combination and messing up once or twice before nailing it and gaining access to her belongings. She rummaged mindlessly and reached for her jacket, the gunmetal hardware slinked and clunked against the interior of her locker as she pulled it out, glad to be reunited with the item of clothing that boosted her confidence and made her feel powerful.

Sweet Pea approached Veronica when he saw her fumbling with her jacket, he slowed down when he reached her and untucked his hands from his jean pockets, slouching against the lockers with one shoulder.

“Hey.” He greeted her, she looked up at him curiously, the foot of height missing between them making him seem more intimidating than when he was in the detention room. “You got a ride home?” He asked her, watching as she slipped into her leather jacket like it was her most prized possession, it fit her like a tailored glove. 

“No, I hitched a ride with Betty. It’s fine though, we don’t live far from here.” Veronica shrugged carelessly, shutting the door to her locker and leaning back against the metal structure to fix her lapels.

“Can I drive you?” Sweet Pea wondered, the generosity not surprising Veronica. She contemplated it and mulled over the pros and cons of taking the handsome Northsider up on his offer, deciding to play with him a little first though before accepting it. 

“Depends, what do you drive?” 

“A Jeep.” He replied, smiling down at her when she pursed her lips in faux thought and tapped her pointed chin. “Feel free to carry on walking if that’s not good enough for you though, princess. It’s not too cold yet, if you walk quick enough then you might just make it home with all your fingers and toes.” 

Veronica threw her head back and laughed, a sound so musical reverberated around them and Sweet Pea thought he might just fall in love if she kept it up. 

“What?” She pried almost nervously, shyly backing off when she saw how intensely he was staring, she subconsciously touched her face as if that what he was looking at. 

“Nothing, you just have a smile that makes the world smile back.” 

“You’re a real charmer, that’s how I know you’re from the Northside.” Veronica said, reaching out to twirl a lock of his hair around her index finger. He leant into her head and moved close, for the second time they were close enough to be one. “You look like you want to kiss me.” She stated, pulling her hand back but skimming it down the curve of his jawline. 

“Maybe I want to do more than just kiss you, princess.” 

“I can’t risk you falling in love with me.” She teased him and he merely smiled back, it was a lopsided grin that had Veronica melting under her biker jacket. 

“Come on, take a chance on me.” He tried to persuade, leaning down and skimming the tip of his nose across hers. Sweet Pea was positive he heard her heart rate accelerate and her breathing pattern definitely change too, it became deeper and it’s like she was gasping. “You want me, I know it. The bad girl wants the Northside boy because she knows he’s got something too good to deny, am I right, Veronica?” He pried impertinently, caging her in against her locker. 

Veronica gulped, her willpower dropping and her pride beginning to lessen. It was almost hard to hear him over the thrumming of her heart in her ears, all of the blood wooshed to one specific part of her body. 

He was right. 

“How about you just shut the fuck up and kiss me already, Sweet Pea?” She dared, taking a fistful of his shirt. Sweet Pea made a noise of satisfaction, mentally fist-bumping at her consent (which happened to come out as more as a demand than anything else) and he crushed his lips against hers so roughly that she moaned loud enough to almost alert Mr Meade of their indecent behaviour in the school hall. 

Breaking apart like the lust driven teenagers they were, Veronica pulled him by the hand to the fire exit, they giggled and chortled the whole way outside and when Sweet Pea guided her to the only Jeep in the parking lot, she dragged him back to her by the belt buckle and in return, he shoved her against the passenger door. 

He couldn’t believe how sexy she looked in her leathers, the darkness of her clothing seeping into one and her eyes had turned a lethal shade of black, her pupils blending in with the rest of her eyes.

She couldn’t explain how sinfully good it felt to be tangled around the Northsider, he’d be her dirty little secret, rash decision and an indulgence that was a one-off. 

“You fancy continuing this back at my place?” Sweet Pea wondered, trailing a hand up the back of her thigh and feeling the warmth of her skin under the tartan material of her pleated skirt. Feeling the flutter between her thighs, Veronica pressed herself closer and looked up at him through her thick lashes. 

“Won’t your Mom disapprove of you bringing a Serpent girl home?” Veronica jeered, knowing exactly that most Mom’s hated the thought of their precious boy’s hopping into bed with someone from a notorious gang. 

“She’s working the late shift at Pop’s, she only started last weekend.” 

“Let’s go.” She quickly replied, shoving him off and reaching for the handle on the door. Sweet Pea nudged her hand out of the way, grasping the handle himself and opening the door for her. “Do you ever get bored of being a gentleman?” 

“You’ve known me for all of two hours, how do you know I’m always a gentleman?” 

“I just do.” 

“You’re wrong again.” 

“I don’t believe you.” She flirted dangerously, dragging a single fingertip down from the centre of his muscular chest to the buckle of his leather belt. “Perhaps you could show me just how wrong I am, Sweet Pea.” 

“Get in the damn car and I will.” He growled back, thankfully she did as she was told and got into his Jeep with a helping hand after she hesitated at the height. 

Every now and then, Veronica would reach across the centre console and caress his thigh, thoroughly enjoying herself when he tensed up and his knuckles turned white against the steering wheel. 

His neighbourhood was just as she predicted, it was a typical residential area with the characteristics that only Northsiders could appreciate. The picket fences, groomed gardens and active sprinklers made her sink back in her seat, they were just adding to the confirmation that she didn’t belong here and she didn’t belong in Sweet Pea’s company, they were too different, they came from different worlds and no amount of hardship or bad luck could change that.

Sweet Pea drove half a mile down the road of white houses, finally pulling into a smooth driveway and cutting the engine just as speedily. His house was a tad shabbier than the others, it resided at the very end of the row and was partly concealed by a weeping willow tree, there was something ominous about it. 

The paint was peeling from the window frames and the porch looked unsteady in the breeze, she could hear it creak from inside Sweet Pea’s 4x4.

The location of his residence was three roads from the Cooper’s, she hadn’t realised he’d been so close all along.

“Cosy.” She noted, unbuckling her seatbelt. 

“Shit, you mean?” Sweet Pea joked, also unbuckling his seatbelt and withdrawing the keys from the engine, he got out and had managed to make his way to the other side of the Jeep Wrangler before Veronica had even contemplated opening the door. 

“See? A true gentleman.” She snickered when she took his hand and jumped from the Jeep, landing unsteadily on the cleated sole of her boots. 

“Keep talking, bad girl.” He dared, clicking his tongue. He encased his hand in his, the difference in size laughable and he lead her up the footpath and suddenly stopped just before they reached the first step of the porch, Veronica bumped into his back and huffed at the disturbance. 

“What?” She pressed when he looked at her strangely, he rubbed his neck. 

“I’ve never brought a girl back here before, Ronnie. To be honest, I’ve never done any of this before...” He trailed off, figuring that honesty was the best policy. 

“There’s a first time for everything.” She simply replied, unbothered by his lack of experience. She had an inkling that he knew more than he was letting on, his filthy mouth and straightforward demeanour already knocking the breath from her lungs.

Eventually, they moved from the front of his house and Veronica could only imagine the twitches in the curtains form the other neighbours. Sweet Pea would be dead meat when they informed his Mother of the Serpent that he’d brought home to fuck, it would be even worse when he wouldn’t be able to lie under his Mom’s hammering stare. 

The inside of Sweet Pea’s house was just as basic as the outside, the interior simple and a little shabby too. For some reason, she felt a touch of jealousy when she felt the homely vibe hit her like a freight train. 

Yes, it was nice at the Cooper’s but it wasn’t her home. 

Like a starved animal, Sweet Pea grabbed Veronica and kissed her ferociously, his body melting into hers. He tasted divine, like strawberry candy and a dash of Marlboro’s. 

“You wanna go up to my room?” He asked against her lips, momentarily breaking away only to feel Veronica urge him back for more. 

“Stupid question.” She spoke disjointedly, feeling the firmness of his chest under her fingertips, he was well built for being eighteen. 

Making their way up the stairs, they pawed at each other, their hands and mouths roaming wherever they could. 

Feeling confident and inspired, he began to undress her, needing to see her body and worship it while he could, the night wouldn’t last forever.

Her jacket was shed like old skin and it was dropped somewhere on the staircase when she began to fiddle with the buttons on his washed shirt, greedily pulling apart the fabric to gain access to the smooth planes of his abdomen. In her eagerness, a handful of the buttons popped off and scattered across the carpet. 

She had failed to notice the chain around his neck, it had been concealed by the collar of his shirt but when unbuttoned, she came face to face with a set of two dog tags that clearly held the details of a loved relative. 

It was then that it occurred to her who they must have belonged to and she felt a need to hold him tight, the feeling of caring having been absent for some years. 

“They were my old man’s, he served in the Marines before I was born.” He confirmed with a break in his voice and Veronica lifted the tags, her lips coming to rest over his thrumming heart. 

“You’re a brave guy.” She said gently, kissing his chest and then scooting lower down his happy trail, she nipped at both hipbones and came back up with the sexiest look he’d ever seen. 

What a tease. 

His shirt ended up on the landing outside of his room, Veronica’s cropped t-shirt was the next thing to be removed when they stumbled through the threshold of his bedroom. 

Veronica lifted her arms above her head, waiting for him to push the top up over her breasts and roll it up her arms. 

They had to break apart in order for the clothing to come off and rejoined when her top was on the floor, their lips sealed together and tongues touching every now and then.

Her bra was next, her tits were cupped by the contraption, it was a simple piece that matched her underwear perfectly, she had ample cleavage and through the lace cups, he could make out the deep shade of her nipples.

This whole scenario was new to Sweet Pea, he’d never had casual sex before and was eager to do so, especially since he’d somehow managed to score Veronica Lodge. He’d never have envisioned that before their shared punishment, they’d be heavily making out against the bare wall in his bedroom. 

She brightened up the whole room, the boyish decor suddenly taking on another form with the girl occupying it.

“You’re so insanely gorgeous, you have no idea.” He told her, mouth finding her pulse point just below her ear and making her gulp back a throaty moan. 

“I don’t like vanilla sex, by the way.” She responded, the compliments and close attention coming from him was new to her and she was struggling to react in the right way. No man had ever told her she was beautiful before, she fucked them and then they left her.

“Nobody said you’re going to have vanilla sex, princess.” Sweet Pea reminded her, spinning her around so fast and using force against her lower back to keep her pinned against the surface. 

He was no stranger to the influence of internet porn, he was a teenage boy with a high appetite for sex and she was just as bad, her hormones all over the place.

“You better do something or I’ll march straight out of your front door, I promise.”  

“You just never stop with the attitude, do you?” Sweet Pea smirked against the crown of her head at her high maintenance attitude, his hands that were resting on her hips moved downwards until he cupped her thighs and squeezed at the insides under her tiny skirt.  

One of his hands remained between her thighs but the other came up to grip her throat, not hard, just firm enough to let her know that he could play her game very well and give her what she wanted. 

Veronica turned her head to kiss him and the precise moment the hand between her thigh moved up to the top of her burgundy panties, his fingertips dipped under to feel the smooth and waxed skin of her pubic mound. Feeling the roughness of his fingers against her skin was divine, the feeling only increased when they moved down and brushed over her clit to find her wet, slick and scorching lips. 

They shared a groan of contentment and greed, Sweet Pea crooked a finger inside of her and felt how tight she was just around his one finger. He moved it slowly, allowing her to adjust while also dropped his hand from her throat and down to one of her breasts, he felt the underwire of the sheer bra and managed to slip his hand under it to feel her bare breast under the cup. 

Adding another finger after working Veronica up, he began a steady pace and nipped at her neck.

Eventually, Veronica’s chest was pressed against the wall, her palms pressed flat against the cold bricks and her head fell back against his shoulder as she whined into the air, the hand of Sweet Pea’s that inhabited her underwear moved faster and his canines sunk into the skin of her neck, a mark was left behind to remind her of this evening. 

“Don’t stop! Why are you stopping?” Veronica demanded to know when his hand left her panties, she had been so close and another second of his long fingers working inside of her would be enough to allow her a climax. 

She should have known he’d be like every other guy she’d been with, it was stupid to think otherwise. 

“Hush.” Sweet Pea directed into her neck and forced her to face forward again, he reached under her skirt to find the band of her soaked underwear and looped his fingers inside, he dragged them down to mid-thigh. 

When he crouched down and flipped her skirt up, she let out a sharp intake of breath, she turned back to observe him when she felt his breath fan across her sensitive core from behind.

In that same second, his mouth was feasting on her and she moaned out, the position they were in for him to eat her out was erotic and new, she was running on a thrill she’d never experienced before, she instantly took back what she’d thought about him being a selfish lover. 

A sweet tang hit his tastebuds, he couldn’t get enough of her exquisite and moreish taste. He kneaded her ass, occasionally spanking her whenever she moved forward out of pure rapture. 

Veronica wanted to grab his hair and watch him, she managed to manoeuvre herself around without actually being able to speak, she was too invested in knowing she was about to climax. 

“Keep going, please, keep going.” She begged him and the purity she expelled at that moment had him wanting to grant her every wish, he pushed her thighs apart and hooked one over his shoulder, yanking her to his hungry mouth.

“You taste so good, Veronica.” He told her, kissing the top of her lips but avoiding where she wanted his tongue the most. 

A lopsided smile came over her features when he finally found her clit and sucked, biting gently and making her jolt forward. Her fingers threaded through his blackened locks, she tugged on the strands and basically ground against his face, in a blur of high pitched yells, she fell apart at his hands. 

She spasmed against him with her eyes pressed shut, he looked upwards and watched as the beauty welcomed her release, cumming hard on his tongue and jittering uncontrollably. 

This was Sweet Pea’s first time making a girl cum, he’d never believed that it would be such a prepossessing moment.

When she’d calmed down and Sweet Pea had stopped tidying up her release, she dragged him up by the chin, she saw her juices smeared on his pink lips and in a frenzy, was kissing him to taste herself, it was by far the sexiest thing in the world and if the erection concealed in Sweet Pea’s jeans wasn’t already stiff as a rock, he was now teetering on cumming in his pants. 

He swore he heard her pant a ‘ _thank you_ ’ into his mouth, he couldn't be sure since the girl hadn’t exactly been the friendliest in the last two and a bit hours of sharing company. Wanting to see the rest of her enticing body, he reached around to her back and fought with the clasp on her bra, successfully winning the battle and she helped him remove it by slipping it down her arms, dropping it to the floor at their feet. 

Asif the girl couldn’t have gotten any sexier, when he looked down to catch a look at her bare breasts, he noticed another two features that had him wanting to fuck her until she screamed out another release. 

Where the underwire of her bra had been resting there was a tattoo in a simple script that read  _‘Southside Serpents’_ with a miniature snake beside it for effect, she also had a nipple piercing and that was a welcomed surprise. 

Her nipple piercing was just another act of rebellion to get her further away from the hierarchy, she’d got it done when she was sixteen and thoroughly enjoyed having it. Only she knew it was tucked away under the high collared blouses and Marc Jacobs sweaters, it was exhilarating knowing that her parents thought she was perfect but underneath the clothes, she was shaping herself into something they didn’t like.... _herself_. 

He drooled at the metal bar pierced through her perky flesh, wanting to run his tongue over it.

Sweet Pea’s head bowed and he worked his way down her chest, keeping her close to him by splaying his hands on the centre of her back. He licked the valley between her breasts, coming to wrap his lips around her unpierced nipple, he bit down and tugged, she gasped out loud and he made his way to her neglected one, he licked it and blew a trail of cool air against it. 

Needing more, Veronica yanked him back to her chest by his hair and he took this as consent to do what he wanted, the tip of his tongue circled the piercing and she shuddered when he grazed it. 

With all of the remaining strength she possessed after her bone tingling orgasm, she pushed on the centre of his chest and urged him to sit down on the edge of the double bed. 

Veronica stood back in her tangled panties, skirt and boots, her lipstick kissed away and ebony hair in disarray. 

“Get those off.” Sweet Pea nodded towards her panties and suede boots, she promptly ripped off her panties and then started to undo the zip down the side of the boots as he unlaced his Vans, kicking them off with his socks and reaching out for her when she had done the same with her boots and socks too. 

Veronica straddled his lap, taking his wrists in her grip when he caught her waist, she pinned him to his jersey sheets and flipped her hair over one shoulder, giving him a beam before making quick work of returning the bruises he’d left on her.

Every inch of Sweet Pea was on fire, he’d never wanted someone so badly. Her fierceness was captivating, her body just an added bonus. 

When Veronica moved her kisses and caresses down his bare chest to his abdomen, he leant up on his elbows to watch her unbuckle his belt with eager fingers. She yanked the leather from the loops after unlocking the notch, she pried open his fly and zipper, her mouth meeting the new area that was exposed. 

“Can I?” She asked, palming the outline of him through the coarse denim. She decided that he was at least six and a half inches, thick too and hopefully able to do the job. 

“Probably best not to, I don’t think I’ll make it to the main event.” The dopey smile he gave her had her giggling against his slightly defined abdomen, she gave him credit for being honest. “Get up here, princess.” 

Veronica crawled up his body, unzipping her skirt at the same time. She pressed a lingering kiss to his bottom lip, rolling over to slip her skirt off her hips and throw it aside. Sweet Pea worked on his jeans at the same time, kicking them off. 

Laying on their sides in a mimicked position, Veronica reached down to feel the elastic waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers, she wiggled her hand underneath to brush her fingernails against him. She bit her lip happily, her assumptions on his size had been right and to match the length, he was thicker than Hell and veiny as anything. 

“Off.” She demanded bossily, snapping the elastic against his stomach. Sweet Pea lifted his hips to remove the last piece of clothing to be clinging to either of them, his length slapped against his contracting abdomen in all its glory, a pearl of precum leaked from the flushed tip. “I can work with this.” Veronica decided, taking him in her hand and pumping once, the bead of cum falling to his skin. 

Unable to control herself, she leant over and collected the salty bead with her tongue, she swallowed back the saltiness. 

“Okay, okay.” He breathed when she flicked her tongue against him, the warmth of her mouth a little too much to handle. 

“I was wondering...” Veronica began, squeezing him harder so that his hips bucked into her hand. “...If you’ve ever cum inside of a girl before.” She finished her sentence, her voice sultry and low. 

“No.” He answered, trying to focus on anything but her nude body or how her hand felt moving around him. 

“Would you like to?” She inquired, swiping her thumb over his sensitive tip, relishing in how heavy he felt in her hand. 

“I can’t - what if - ugh.” He stammered, fisting the sheets and pushing against her soft hand. “Jesus, Veronica.” He growled, gaining his senses and taking her hand away, he regained his control and moved between her legs, pinning her down like she had him, dominating her. 

How could she propose something so erotic and risky? Guiltily, he liked the idea of filling her with his cum. There was something so arousing about claiming this girl like that, making the Southside girl his in a way that she’d allow.

“Nothing will happen, birth control is pretty effective these days.” She teased, reaching between their bodies to rub him against her dampened centre and when the stickiness of her arousal and residual cum met his member, he groaned into her shoulder. “Take a risk, Sweet Pea.” Veronica purred, her deadly thrill seeping into his pores. 

“Veronica...” 

“Don’t you want to feel just how heavenly my pussy really is, Sweet Pea? Do you not want to know how tight I am? Or how wet I am for you?” She tempted, flicking her tongue against the shell of his ear and biting the lobe. 

Veronica’s foot came up the back of his thigh and pushed him nearer to her, her pressed against her and when he looked down to see just how close they were, all of his morals went out the window. 

He drank in her unflawed body, she was so enthralling and captivating. Every inch of her skin was warm, almost like it was previously branded by a burning poker over and over again. 

The few girls he’d been with before were nothing compared to Veronica, she was a wild thing with a tight body that had his dick screaming.

“Okay, let’s do this.” He said, looking down at the temptress occupying his bed. 

“I bet you’ve never had a girl ride you either, have you?” She pressed her hand to his cheek, skimming the back of her hand down the side of his face slowly. 

“No, I haven’t.” Sweet Pea confirmed, nipping at her protruding collarbones and smelling the muskiness of her perfume that lingered on her pulse points. 

“Poor boy.” She pouted up at him, her eyelashes fluttered and cast a shadow against her cheekbones. “Lay back, Sweets.” Veronica ordered him and he gulped, switching to lie down with his head resting on his pillow. 

Veronica clambered to her knees, throwing one leg over his hip and settling herself on him, his throbbing erection nestled between her thighs comfortably. 

She admired his masculine beauty, drinking him in like a heavenly milkshake and savouring the image of him naked for a later date. He was still tanned from the summer months that he spent in another town, his abdomen was shapely and the v-line he had was a crime, he was too sexy for his own good and for being from the Northside. 

He looked innocent, blissfully unaware of the pleasure to come that would be inflicted by her. 

“You sure you want to do this?” He stopped her before she could lift herself up, she peered down at him seriously. 

“Yes, are you?” She asked back, his consent just as important. 

“Yeah.” He swallowed, nodding and taking her slim waist in his grip. 

Veronica reached under her to take hold of his rigid cock, he was slippery with the juices from her pussy and more than ready to engage in sex. She rubbed the tip between her lower lips and pressed against her channel, allowing him to glide in a couple of inches before she moved down and kissed him tenderly. 

The sensation was indescribable, being inside of her without a latex barrier a whole new feeling. He gritted his teeth when she wiggled against him, the final four inches slipping inside of her with a slow drag, her tightness a force to contend with. 

This was really happening, he was really having sex with a Southside Serpent.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment, pushing away the thought of premature ejaculation and calming down enough to help Veronica move against him. 

“Feel good?” She wondered, already able to predict the answer by how rosy his cheeks had gone. 

He could only manage to nod, most of his sense buried deep inside the pulsing cavity of her pussy. Her walls felt like they were lined with velvet, they hugged his girthy thick shaft and when she moved, they moulded against him. 

Veronica picked up the pace, using his chest to steady herself and she was thankful when he seemed to come back to reality, a spark igniting into a burning fire in the pit of her stomach when his thumbs dug into her hipbones and pulled her against him. 

There was a glow to her chest, a sheen of sweat covered her skin like the first dew of the year. 

Seeing the Goddess use her control on top of him was spectacular, without her leather jacket and the presence of anybody else, she turned into a whole new person and he was part of the reason for that. 

He began to grope at her backside, taking full advantage of the sight that was going to be permanently embedded into his dreams for the rest of his life. 

The copper railings of his bed hit the wall, taking the paint off as she bounced on top of him wildly, her blunt nails clawed at his chest and her hair cascaded down her back, her tits bounced in his face too and all he could do was observe, caught up in the moment. 

More confident now, Sweet Pea pulled Veronica down to rest against his chest, he grabbed a fistful of her backside, lifting his knees to thrust upwards to meet her movements. 

He was confident that he was going to last much longer, she was the tightest girl he’d ever had the pleasure of fucking and his senses were heightened by the absence of a condom. 

Pounding into her, he reached down and sought for her clit, rubbing his thumb against her and making her jerk upright to continue riding him. She felt like she was on fire, her whole body overcome with a heat. 

She was close again and to aid her looming climax, she groped at her own breasts in front of him, tweaking her nipples erotically. 

“Veronica.” Sweet Pea moaned huskily, digging his heels into the springy mattress. 

“Yes!” She cried out like a banshee, grinding and swivelling her hips. With each bump and gride, her pulsing clitoris brushed against the coarse hair at the root of his cock. 

Her nails left deep welts in his skin, marring the perfect surface. She whined, stuttering against him until it was too much for Sweet Pea, his balls tightened and his torso stiffened. He couldn’t hold off any longer, he released inside of her in four spurts and grunted as he did so. Feeling the added warmth, Veronica teetered over the edge and flew off the cliff, falling into a heavenly pool of cooling water. 

She tingled from head to pedicured toe, all tension released in the form of an orgasm, she had him to thank for that.

Veronica’s head lulled on her shoulders at the same time she did one last spent roll against him, coming to rest on him with her arms tucked against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and just how loud his breathing pattern was, he was gulping back the air and it was adorable. 

They didn’t speak for a second but Sweet Pea did wrap his arms around her, his dick began to soften inside of her and when she shifted, he felt his cum began to drip down from inside of her and coat his cock. 

There was a vulnerability to Veronica as she lay on top of him, she felt something that she hadn’t felt in a long time, a sense of being wanted and appreciated. 

Pushing those thoughts away, she moved off his body and slowly lifted herself for his limp dick to withdraw from her. 

“What was that? A whole two minutes?” The teenage boy joked when Veronica rolled off him, dropping to his side and draping her leg across his hip. 

They lay above the sheets, toasty and mellow. 

“Three, maybe.” Veronica answered with a titter, nuzzling into his side to catch her breath. 

“I was shit, I’m sorry. You just felt so good and without a condom I just - “ He rambled. 

“It’s fine, it was really good.” Veronica soothed him, playing with one of the metal tags dangling from the chain around his neck. “We can always go again anyway, if you’d like.” She suggested, giving him that look again that made his balls ache. 

“Fuck yes.” He settled down, resting his forearm behind his head and bringing the other to wrap around her shoulder and keep her pressed against him. 

They did go again, this time Sweet Pea got between her legs and hiked them high on his waist, he fucked her hard into his mattress and she made noises that were feral, she came all over him and the bottom sheet, soaking them with her release. 

Sometime later, they were lay basking as the sun set behind the slats in his blinds. Veronica was lay on her stomach with her head turned away from Sweet Pea, he watched her and ran his fingers up and down the curve of her spine.

A million thoughts were running through her head regarding the Northside, most of them involving a sense of guilt for messing with Sweet Pea for her own pleasure. 

She didn’t need to hold a grudge over the Northside of Riverdale, the people had never done anything to her aside from the odd dirty look whenever she was in her jacket. 

Her allegiance to the Southside Serpents meant that she had to exclude herself from that part, the people too and there would be no exceptions; especially tall, dark and exceedingly handsome ones.

The passion they had shared was so much more than just a physical connection, they both knew that.

It meant that as Veronica lay in Sweet Pea’s bed with his sheets tangled around herself, feeling warm, satisfied and actually cared for, her guilt for going against the gang began to fester. 

“What can I say to convince you to see me again? And I don’t mean in detention next week before you make a smartass comment, Veronica.” 

“You can’t say anything.” She told him without hesitation, sliding out from under his sheets to hurriedly begin looking for her crinkled clothes. 

“Can I not take you out tonight or something? We could catch a movie at the Bijou, maybe go for pizza.” He persisted, making Veronica tense up with her back to him. 

She didn’t do dates or physical affection, he was lucky that she’d stuck around to have a cuddle. It was only because she felt so at ease around him that she’d stayed, sticking around meant getting attached and Veronica was not going to subject herself to getting clingy with the Northsider. 

“I start work in an hour or so.” She lied, knowing full well that she didn’t have another shift until the following day.

“Tomorrow then.” He offered enthusiastically and she shot him a sympathetic smile over her shoulder, shaking her head in denial. 

“I’m busy tomorrow, sorry.” 

Finally, after getting the message, he snapped back at her. 

“What’s your problem, Ronnie? You’ll happily fuck me but you won’t go out with me?” Sweet Pea sat up when he confronted her, the sheets fell to his waist and kept his lower region concealed. 

“What’s _my_ problem? What’s _your_ problem, angel? You’re the one sticking to me like a leech! You were perfectly aware that this was just sex, I made it more than clear.” She retorted, yanking her top back on after she’d located her bra and panties. 

Sweet Pea huffed from the bed, watching her jump into her skirt and zip it up on the side. Veronica chose to ignore his childish response and instead, sat on the edge of the bed by his feet to put on her socks and boots. 

“I just don’t get you at all.”

“Good, I didn’t ask you to.” She spoke, zipping up her boots more aggressively than needed. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong but I think it’s you that’s scared of attachment, not me.” He began calmly, toning down the defensive act to try and talk to her civilly. “I get that maybe you have trust issues..” Veronica saw red at this statement, how dare he make assumptions about her when he didn’t know her. 

“You don’t know anything so quit pretending that you do! You Northsiders and your patronising ways!” 

“Hey! Stop it! Stop talking to me like shit and acting like I’m nothing because of where I live! It’s only because you’re scared that you’ll fall for a Northsider! Newsflash for you, princess, nobody cares about this shit and you need to get that into your head.” 

By now, tempers were flaring and the sickly sweet lullaby had ended. 

“Fuck you, Sweet Pea.” She scoffed, giving him a deadly look. 

“You don’t like that I’m right.” He stated, still toying with her buttons and trying to see just how far he could push her before she gave in and let her walls come crashing down. “You might be part of a Southside gang but that doesn’t change the fact that you live on the Northside, go to school on the Northside and oh wait, what have you just done? Oh yeah, screwed a guy from the Northside and fucking adored it.” 

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to date you!” She exclaimed loudly, regretting her choice of words when she saw his face droop. “Look, you just can’t get involved with me, okay? I’m not good for you.” Veronica sighed, turning to face him, all rage cleared from within. 

“Do you not think I can make that decision for myself?” He pushed softly, Veronica heaved another sigh and crawled her way up to him. She straddled his body above the sheets and lay down on him with her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her and he pressed a kiss to her temple instinctively, he cringed straight after but was shocked when she didn’t pull away from him and retreat back into her ball of fire. 

She felt bad for leading him on - she really did, it hadn’t been her intention. 

“Yes, you can.” She agreed, lifting her head to gaze at him with a mixture of longing and self-preservation. “But this was a one-off, I can’t be involved with you and deep down you know that. You understand, right?” She whispered to him, partly trying to convince herself to keep it a one-time thing and to stay away from him, it was going to be hard. 

“I guess.” He mumbled, resembling something similar to an abandoned puppy. 

She nodded back, taking his gloomy face to kiss him one last time before they became separate and reluctantly went back to the respective sides, it was an encounter sealed with a kiss, never to be spoken of again. 

It was sad but necessary.

As Veronica cupped his face and kissed him tenderly, there was a commotion downstairs and then they heard the unmistakable sound of the front door opening and closing with a slam. 

Veronica dived off Sweet Pea and he looked just as panicked, he grabbed the sheets and stood with her but tripped over the extra fabric at his feet. 

“That’s my Mom!” He shrieked, dragging his hand through his hair. 

“You told me she was working late!” Veronica whisper yelled back, hands covering her pale cheeks.

She deliberated taking a chance and leaping out of his window, it was only a two story house and if she ended up with a broken bone, then so be it! It would probably hurt less than whatever Sweet Pea’s Mom would do to her if she caught her in her house with her naked son, then again, she couldn’t leave without her jacket, no way. 

“I thought she was!” Sweet Pea defended, making no move to find his clothes since he was frozen to the spot on fear. 

Getting caught naked with a girl in his room was one thing, getting caught with a Serpent girl in his room was another. 

There was a moment of silence and then, the accompanying sound of the stairs creaking as Sweet Pea’s Mom ascended them. 

It went quiet again, both Veronica and Sweet Pea’s hearts were in their throats. 

“Sweet Pea, why the Hell is there a Serpent jacket in my house?!”


	3. Their First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • A collection of extremely spicy SweetVee oneshots that have either been requested or plucked from the depths of my brain.
> 
> (These stories will not be linked unless stated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Sweet Pea and Veronica's first time together.

Sweet Pea and Veronica were curled around each other in the front room of his cramped, old and lived in trailer, undisturbed in the late hours of the night, surrounded by the other inhabitants of tent city. 

Veronica minimalist heels were tossed by the door, Sweet Pea’s scuffed combat boots were strewn next to them. She was perched on his lap, pressing him down against the worn cushions of the second-hand couch given to him by Fangs’ Mom. 

The lights were dimmed, the TV was on in the background and it was playing some shitty reality show that Veronica had put on, he paid little attention to it and within twenty minutes of it starting, Sweet Pea had distracted Veronica with a flurry of kisses to her neck. 

Their mouths moved against each other in a perfect rhythm, their hands wandered and explored every contour of one another and squeezed every so often when a burst of pleasure rumbled through them when one of them moved their hips just so. 

Veronica shifted on his lap, adjusting her knees on either side of his thighs and Sweet Pea groaned into Veronica’s mouth, the sugary sweet taste of her on his tongue enough to make his dick hard. She bit down on his bottom lip, sucking the puncture mark and raking her nails through his hair. He pulled her closer and tested the boundaries by slipping one hand her down the centre of her lower back, over her rounded ass and brushed his fingers over the skin just below the lace hem of her panties, her skin was warm and soft. 

When Veronica slightly recoiled the moment his knuckles brushed against her underwear, Sweet Pea expected her to scold him since they had only been officially seeing each other for a matter of weeks. They hadn’t done anything highly sexual, they flirted so heavily that it disgusted their friends, sent suggestive messages and frequently participated in heavy makeout sessions with the odd grope, that was the furthest they got to intimacy. 

He was more than eager to fuck her, he’d been dreaming of making love to her ever since they had met when the Southside and Northside joined forces. Veronica made the transition of moving to Riverdale High a breeze, she was the only Northsider (and girl) that he had time for. 

The big allegiance came one year prior to them finally starting to date, the weeks leading up to their official status had been filled with cuddles and stolen kisses after the speakeasy had closed. 

Every day, Sweet Pea counted his lucky stars for Veronica Lodge. 

He was ready to take the next step but he wasn’t going to pressure her into having sex, he wanted her to be ready. Veronica wasn’t a virgin, she was without her virtue before she even stepped one Valentino clad foot onto the pavements of the town that feared sundown. She'd had sexual relations with Archie, even Reggie Mantle. 

Sweet Pea didn’t like to think of that though, it made his blood boil, the possessive streak he housed was a temperamental thing when it came to Veronica. 

The scolding didn’t come like he predicted though, Veronica merely smirked against his mouth and murmured a sentence that nearly had him ruining his underwear. 

“You wanna play with me, Sweets?” She bit him again, rolling herself against him, her tartan skirt rode up her thighs as she moved.

“Fuck yes, Ronnie.” He growled back, overcome with lust for his girlfriend. 

Veronica was a temptress and she knew it, she took the opportunity to give him lip whenever she could and he fucking loved it. She had just as much bite as him, he adored her fierce attitude and hard scowl. He admired the way she stood up for herself, he was also proud of how she’d created her own business and was grateful for the jobs she provided for him and his Serpent associates. 

Overall, Sweet Pea was enamoured of Veronica, he was falling for her hard and fast, it was almost terrifying, his feelings for her were so intense and he hoped that she replicated his feelings (she did, she was a master of disguise and also terrified of getting her heart broken). 

It was Veronica who made the next move, she shuffled back and reached down for the hem of her t-shirt which was tucked beneath the waistband of her tartan skirt. She plucked it out of her skirt and maintained eye contact as she peeled it off her torso, Sweet Pea broke eye contact first, his gaze dropping low to her chest and ample cleavage, her round breasts were pushed up in a demi bra and there was no questioning if her bra matched her underwear, he already knew it did and he was also sure that her lingerie cost an absolute fortune. 

Needing to taste more of her skin, he sucked on her neck, right below her earlobe and directly on her pulse point. Veronica moaned deeply, tossing her head back and pushing her chest into Sweet Pea’s face. 

He kissed along her collarbone, he could smell her perfume lingering from the start of the day; floral and flirty with a hint of vanilla. He inhaled the smell as his mouth grazed lower, coming to explore the surface of her breasts. 

Veronica caught his hair between her fingers, tugging gently when he sucked a purple bruise into the flesh that billowed above the cup of her bra. She felt his hands skim up over her backside and to her lower back, coming up higher until she felt him fiddle with the clasp clumsily. 

“I’ve got it.” She assured him quietly, pushing his hands away and reaching back herself to fumble with the fastening and pull it apart from the hooks. The straps of her bra came loose and soon, her whole chest was naked and revealed to him. 

“Wow.” Sweet Pea murmured, the remark sweet to Veronica. She giggled as he pushed his face between her breasts, her bra was carelessly tossed to the left cushion on the couch. 

Veronica hummed when the rough pads of his thumbs ran over her nipples, it had been a couple of months since she’d been pleasured by a male. Usually, she took care of herself at night when the speakeasy was closed. She had a bed and the bare necessities in the back, she would lay on the flimsy cot with her hand in her panties. 

Experimentally, Sweet Pea’s hands ghosted lower now, he was feeling braver and bolder with how Veronica squirmed against him like she needed more. His mouth found her nipples, latching onto the dusky peaks that had hardened from the cold breeze circulating through the trailer.

The streaks of moonlight that crept through the cracks in the lounge blinds complimented Veronica’s skin, the coolness paired with the caramel undertones of her chest were enthralling. 

He circled her left nipple with the tip of his tongue, letting out a guttural groan of his own when Veronica yanked his hair particularly hard. He broke away, slapping her backside like he was asserting some dominance. Veronica liked this, the way her hips rolled down into his gave it away. 

Kinky. Sweet Pea liked kinky. 

Moving further, Sweet Pea dipped a hand beneath the pleated fabric of her checked skirt, pausing when the very tips of her fingers were barely pressing against the already dampened crotch of her panties. 

“Can I?” He asked her, looking upwards. 

“Yes.” Veronica consented with a nod, pushing her hair from her face and leaning down to kiss him hotly. “Touch me.” She panted into his mouth, flicking the tip of her tongue against his bottom lip and almost pressing herself down against his fingers. “Wait! Wait!” She chorused, causing Sweet Pea to jump. 

“What?” He stressed, his heart rate faster than before. 

“Take your shirt off, I want to touch you too.” Veronica demanded, plucking at the first three buttons of his forest green flannel and beginning to undo them. 

In a haste, they both got his shirt off and Veronica’s hands were quick to find the bare skin of his chest, feeling the warmth beneath her manicured fingertips. Sweet Pea was well built, muscular but not overly so, he was lean and strong, tanned and flawless. 

Veronica grew excited, just feeling him shirtless beneath her was enough to cause a rush of heat between her legs, she clamped her thighs together. As if Sweet Pea could read her mind, he reached under her skirt again now that she was content with him being shirtless. 

There was a sense of urgency, Sweet Pea worked to find the top waistband of Veronica’s panties to slip his hand inside and Veronica struggled to find the elastic under her skirt to drag her underwear down to mid thigh which was a challenge given how she was straddling Sweet Pea’s lap. 

She was scorching and wet beneath the material, she was literally quivering against his wandering fingers. Veronica was so sensitive when Sweet Pea brushed his fingers against her clit, she jolted and almost humped his hand as he repeated the motion. 

Taking her hushed whimpers as a sign for more, Sweet Pea pressed one finger into her channel. She was tight around his finger and he moved for a moment before adding a second, thoroughly enjoying how she clutched his shoulders when they were both inside of her to the knuckle. 

His fingers were thicker than her own, longer too. When he began to move them in and out fo her at a rhythm that had her knees shaking, she threw her head back and began to ride his fingers faster. 

Sweet Pea suckled at her breasts, biting her nipples and using the heel of his hand to stimulate her clit, his palm slid against her easily with how wet she had grown and it was long before Veronica’s breathing picked up and she became more vocal. 

Knowing she was near cumming, Sweet Pea curled his fingers every time she pressed backwards and soon, he felt her pulsing around his digits as she came hard and fast. 

Sweet Pea was positive that the trailers on either side of him could hear how loud Veronica was being, it wouldn’t have surprised him if the furthest side of Riverdale could hear her as she climaxed. 

Veronica didn’t want it to end, the sensation of heat in her abdomen and tingle in her toes was addicting. 

It was a sight, watching her come apart at the seams above him was spectacular. Her eyes were scrunched shut, her mouth was open mid gasp and her chest was heaving. 

By the time Veronica had come down from cloud nine, her chest was covered in bite marks and her cheeks were pinker than the cardigans Betty Cooper wore on a daily basis. 

Veronica pried Sweet Pea’s hand from her underwear begrudgingly but when she did, Sweet Pea watched with wide eyes as she lifted his sodden fingers to her mouth to taste her cum. She moaned and then smirked at him being a loss for words, it didn’t happen often. 

All Sweet Pea could do was grab a handful of her hair and drag her in for a bruising kiss, he could taste her cum when their lips met and he moaned in the same way she had. 

“Fuck, babe.” He grunted, squeezing the fleshiest part of her ass. 

“Take me to bed.” It was an order, Veronica knew what she wanted and Sweet Pea didn’t need to be told twice, he scooped her up in his arms and she wound her legs around his waist. 

They kissed all the way through the kitchen, tripping down the short passage and into Sweet Pea’s room. He knocked the light on, disentangled her limbs from around him and promptly threw her down on his bed in nothing but her tartan skirt, the scrap of fabric was bunched at her waist and her panties were tangled around her thighs. 

The springs in the mattress creaked when her body bounced against it, they protested even more when Sweet Pea’s weight came tumbling down too. He dipped his head low and suckled a nipple, biting and yanking after. He repeated the notion with the other one, finding himself being dragged up by the cheeks to a giddy Veronica. 

Their noses bumped, their lips barely grazed one another and out of everything that was to come; this somehow felt the most intimate. Veronica took the time to admire him, she ran her fingertips over his jaw and felt the roughness beneath them. His eyes were wild, filled with mischief like always. They were bright, more profound than just plain brown, the iris’ were surrounded by a mixture of deep honey and warm mahogany. 

She also noticed a scar on the bridge of his nose and concluded that it must have been from his initiation, it was easy to see that it came from a particularly hard blow and it was accompanied by an uneven lump in the cartilage. 

He was still a God though, he was beautiful in a masculine way. 

As Veronica fumbled between their moulded bodies for his belt, Sweet Pea worked on removing her panties. He got so frustrated by the tangled undergarment, that he ended up ripping them on either side and throwing the scrap towards the bottom of the bed. 

“You asshole, I liked those.” Veronica complained, pulling his belt from the loops of his distressed jeans with a vigorous yank. 

“I did too but I prefer you without them.” Sweet Pea snapped back, retreating to his knees when Veronica couldn’t undo the button of his fly, she followed him and unzipped the side of her skirt, shifting to pull it down. He was almost sad to see the clothing hit the deck, he was enjoying seeing her in just that scrap. 

Barely allowing Sweet Pea to unzip his fly, Veronica was already trying to wiggle her hand past the flap. He denied her access, catching her wrist in his hand and tutting at the impatient rumble she let out. 

“Let me touch you.” She demanded brattily, testing to see how easy it was to get out of his grip. Veronica easily got her wrist free, he hadn’t been holding her tight. 

Sweet Pea lifted his fingers to her mouth, his own twitched when her chestnut brown eyes narrowed. 

“You have such a pretty mouth, Veronica.” The compliment was met with a head tilt, there was a wave of defiance and cockiness sent his way from her. 

“As do you.” Veronica replied, nipping the tip of his tattooed thumb as he traced the outline of her lips. “Why don’t you put it to work, handsome?” Sweet Pea chuckled, the tables had been turned completely but he wasn’t going to deny her, he had no problem burying his face between her legs but he was going to have a little fun beforehand. 

He hooked his hands around the backs of Veronica’s thighs and completely took her out, pushing her down on the bed with so much force that it nearly knocked the air out of her lungs. She growled at him, pushing the hair from her face when he settled himself above her, smiling in a way that was so infuriating yet so sexy. 

“Animalistic, I like it.” He taunted at the snarl that ripped through her chest when his fingers drifted over the curve of her hip and headed towards her dripping heat. 

“Get on with it and I’ll play nice.” She swore, pouting like he was going to give in to her. To be honest, he was and he was partly there. Whatever she wanted, he’d gladly give her. 

Sweet Pea kissed the corner of her lips and then slowly began to nip his way down her cheek, around her jaw and down to her ear. Just as he bit her earlobe, his fingers met her lower lips in a graze, he heard her gasp and felt her thighs clamp down around his hand. He didn’t move his fingers much, he just applied enough pressure with his fingertips to make her writhe and wriggle against his old sheets. 

With every inch of skin that his mouth explored and caressed, he descended down her body and when he reached below her navel, Veronica was physically shaking with need and biting into her lip so hard that she was able to taste the metallic flavour of blood on her tongue. 

He traced each protruding hipbone, just like he’d run his lips between the valley of her heaving breasts and over her ribcage. 

Finally, he shuffled down the bed enough to be face to face with her pussy. He heard her breathe out something that sounded like a curse, she was eager to feel his mouth which had started to water at the thought of tasting her. 

“Tell me what you want, baby.” He demanded against her inner thigh, looking up at her through the gap in her legs. 

“Lodges don’t beg, asshole.” She snarled at him again, her patience deteriorating with every passing second that her boyfriend teased her. 

“I’m not asking you to beg, I just want to know what you want.” Sweet Pea corrected her, kissing the fleshiest part of her inner thigh. “Good girls are rewarded.” He tried to convince, desperate to hear some filth come from her perfectly plump lips.

“I always get what I want anyway.” She said it so confidently that Sweet Pea scoffed, she tugged his hair in retaliation. 

“Not always and definitely not with me, princess.” He disagreed, sweeping his eyes over her trembling form. Her full breasts were perched high in the high from her deep breaths and her dark nipples were hard, her freshly waxed pussy was glistening with arousal and her clit had swelled a touch, he wanted to rake his tongue over it until she was crying. “Just tell me what you want and I’ll let you have it, Ronnie.” He sang, blowing a stream of air against her labia. 

“Your mouth.” She admitted, flustered and close to touching herself. It was a new concept of having to plead for what she wanted, she was usually handed whatever she desired but not with Sweet Pea. It had been a struggle to get him, especially with the conflict between the North and Southside of Riverdale. 

Sweet Pea was a proud guy, he was tough but for Veronica, he was a whole different person. 

“Good girl.” He praised with exasperation, she nudged the side of his head with her knee and he kissed her inner thigh for a final time, licking through her lips from bottom to top. Veronica let out a stifled gasp, she’d tossed her forearm over her face. 

He briefly looked up to see her expression, resuming quickly when he saw how beautiful she looked under the spell of sexual satisfaction. 

Under the suffocating denim of his jeans, Sweet Pea’s cock began to throb. He was painfully hard, more than ready to immerse himself in the tight channel of his love. 

A sharp sweetness coated his tongue, the wetness that seeped out of her was moreish. 

Sweet Pea couldn’t get enough of her unique flavour. 

Thankfully, any doubts Veronica had secretly had about being intimate with Sweet Pea were put to rest when he touched all of the right places. Initially, Veronica had thought that some of the rumours she’d heard about him were just made up, merely fantasies of cheerleaders and Southside girls who were desperate for his attention. 

They never got it, Veronica did. 

In their time together as a couple, where they shared milkshakes and cheese fries at Pop’s, watched crappy movies at the Bijou, it became apparent to her that this was _it_.

This was love. It was just how it was described in the movies and even by Betty Cooper, she got the flutter and the yearning for his company. She even got the sweaty palms and dizzy head, Sweet Pea had a crazy effect on her. 

You find something good, you hold onto it, that’s what Veronica Lodge had learnt. 

Love had never come easily to Veronica, she was privileged in other ways but she wasn’t riddled with affection. Maybe that’s why things didn’t work out with Archie Andrews, or perhaps it was because he was riddled with his own demons and Veronica didn’t stick around to resolve things with him, she could see behind the mask he put on and she didn’t want any further involvement with him, she saw the dark path he was starting to tumble down.

Sweet Pea was different, they were so alike that they just worked. 

Veronica’s back arched off the squeaky mattress when Sweet Pea repeatedly ran his tongue over her clit, he’d pushed the hood back with his thumb and struck the nerve with the tip of his tongue in a horizontal fashion. 

Veronica’s breathing changed, it became more rushed and frantic, like she couldn’t coax enough air into her lungs.

With one of her hands fisted in his inky hair and the other pawing at her own breast, Veronica pressed herself against his face greedily, lost in his touch. An elated smile twitched at her lips, they twisted into a satisfied grin when Sweet Pea kissed her a final time down below and shimmied up her body to meet her mouth. 

She didn’t mind that she didn’t cum, she’d already finished over his fingers and was confident that she’d gain another orgasm from penetration. 

Feeling inspired, Veronica pushed on his chest hard and he jumped back onto his knees, looking worried by her outburst and fearing a change in mood. 

Veronica smirked sadistically and crawled up to be level with him, she draped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to run her tongue over his tattoo, she traced out the doubled headed serpent and descended lower. 

Sweet Pea caught onto her game when she peeked up at him through her eyelashes as she left lipstick marks all down the centre of his chest after pushing his dog tags out of her way. He shut his eyes, relishing in how soft her lips felt against the jagged planes of his abdomen and how her small hand felt palming his stiff cock through his jeans. 

Slyly, Veronica began to undo his belt and Sweet Pea now simpered. When Veronica’s lips reached his happy trail, he instinctively grabbed a fistful of her sleek hair and she nipped at his hipbone when the pain radiated through her scalp. 

“Sorry.” He croaked, looking down at her and instantly regretting it. The sight of her bent over in the nude with her mouth dangerously near his appendage, eyes full of devilment and lip jutting out nearly drove him over the edge. 

“That’s okay, handsome.” Veronica spoke sultrily, popping the button of his jeans and then undoing the fly at a torturous pace. 

She smirked against his skin, hearing his breath hitch when she hooked her fingers into both his jeans and boxer briefs, pulling them down enough to expose the jet black hair that sat at the root of his cock. From her position, Veronica was able to see the base of his member and it was mouthwateringly thick, she only became more excited that he was just as long. 

Sweet Pea swallowed to cure his dry mouth when she squeezed him through his jeans and licked a wide stripe of three inches across his lower abdomen, Veronica liked that he was falling apart because of her and upped her game, now lowering her mouth until her hot breath fanned across the base of him, the majority of his erection concealed under his clothes. 

Just as Sweet Pea thought she was about to lower her mouth onto him, Veronica abruptly sat up and dragged her fingernails from his abdomen, over his ribs, nipples and chest. 

His eyes snapped open, a frustrated growl echoed throughout the trailer and his nostrils flared when he heard her giggle. 

“You’re a damn tease, Veronica.” He cursed, riled up and ready to fuck her brutally. 

“No, I’m just feeling selfish.” She sniffed, reaching around to squeeze his firm ass. Veronica then lay back against the pillows with her knees bent up, she made a show of trailing her hand between her spread legs and running her index finger up her soaked slit, the whole of her genitalia exposed to him under the dim light of his bedroom. “It’s rude to keep a lady waiting, Sweets.” She mused, crooking her finger at him as she grew impatient. 

The bed bounced when Sweet Pea pushed himself off it to rid himself of his jeans and boxers, he did it so rapidly that he almost tripped over the material and Veronica giggled manically. 

“Be quiet or I’ll find a way to put your mouth to better use, it’s hard to laugh with a mouth full of cock.” Sweet Pea warned her, making her stop tittering and causing her eyes to dark with a lethal shade of lust.

She surveyed him, his dick was curved upwards and the skin was pushed tightly back over the tip, the slit at the top was leaking a pearlescent droplet of precum. 

Veronica licked her lips, salivating at the thought of taking the bead of precum on her tongue and lapping up every drop he produced. 

There was a hum of appreciation from her when her gaze zoned in on his lower region, he was neatly trimmed and the shortness of the pubic hair that surrounded his manhood, made it look _very_ large. 

Sweet Pea noticed her hungry eyes and he prowled upon her, settling himself between her spread legs on his knees with his hands resting on the tops of her thighs. Sweet Pea looked down at her, marvelling how breathtaking she looked with the wispy ends of her silken hair fanned across his pillows and her body spread beneath him. 

“Are you okay?” Veronica whispered when she saw him staring down at her, it wasn’t that he looked ominous - just hesitant and nervous, a trait he didn’t display often. “Sweet Pea?” Veronica lifted herself by the elbows and reached up to press her palm to his cheek, he leant into her touch and smiled gently. 

“I’m okay, I just can’t quite believe how lucky I am to have Veronica Lodge in my bed.” He beamed, turning his head and kissing the tips of her fingers before pressing her hand down beside her head on the pillows. “You’re a fucking beauty, Veronica. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, you’re perfect.”

Veronica’s heart jumped at his sentimental words, she was aware that anything he said of a kind nature was always true. Sweet Pea didn’t often show his emotions, he portrayed himself as a cold, stiff person but beneath his tough exterior, he was gentle, passionate and actually a little needy. 

With a smile of acknowledgement to his affection, Veronica guided him down to her level with a brisk tug of his dog tags. His back bowed and he shuffled forward to rest between her thighs, he was pressed just against her inner thigh.

“Condom?” He pressed against her lips, pecking them over and over. 

“No condom.” Veronica declined, addicted to his lips. 

“But what if -” Sweet Pea pulled back with a frown, looking down to where their groins were almost touching. 

“Nothing will happen, I promise, I’ve been on birth control for as long as I can remember.” Veronica pronounced, tipping her chin to catch his lips in a searing kiss. “I just want to feel you - all of you.” She finished, sloping her hands down his muscular chest and over his hips, eventually reaching around for his taut backside. 

At her actions, Sweet Pea pressed forward and felt the wetness of her core coat his tip. 

“Are you ready?” He questioned, resting his forehead against hers. 

“I’m ready.” Veronica affirmed, confident and ready to take the next step in their blossoming relationship. 

He had to reach between them to take hold of his engorged length, he rubbed himself against her and then gently pressed himself into her. They both groaned simultaneously when the first three inches of his girthy cock slid into her, he slowly entered her and when fully embedded within her quivering walls, allowed her a second to adjust to the feeling of fullness. 

Veronica’s mouth opened in a breathless pant and her head fell back, she gripped his lower back with her palms pressed flat for leverage, rolling her hips into him for friction. 

“Shit, Ronnie.” He grunted into the pillow beside her ear, tensing his jaw and moving a tiny amount. “You’re so tight.” 

Veronica whimpered, craving more than the slow pace he’d begun to set as he found a rhythm and immersed himself in the velvety heat of his girlfriend. 

It felt amazing, Sweet Pea couldn’t get over how good she felt around him. 

He’d had meaningless sex and short flings many times, he was used to no emotion and a quick fuck with a dull orgasm to finish. Being with Veronica was different entirely, there was a connection that seemed more intimate than the actual sex they were having. 

As he found a rhythm and continuously knocked at the spongey ridge of Veronica’s g-spot, he wrapped his fingers around the backs of her knees and drew her legs high on his waist to get deeper and closer. 

His hips pistoned into hers seamlessly, the bed frame shook and the walls trembled at the vigorous movement coming from the centre of the room. 

The string lights outside the foggy window of his trailer were illuminated through the glass and projected onto the wall in a shadow of light, creating a soft glow that bounced onto their moving bodies. 

Some time into their sexcapade, Sweet Pea urged Veronica’s back from the mattress by wrapping an arm around her waist securely. She held onto the back of his neck and her head fell back, she was utterly lost in the moment with every long, smooth stride he took. 

Sweet Pea’s mouth slackened, his hair fell into his eyes and his damp brow furrowed with concentration, he wanted to be nothing short of attentive. 

Wanting to gain control, Veronica raked her blunt and manicured fingernails down the centre of his back, right o his buttocks. Sweet Pea hissed at the burn that travelled down his spine and stopped, flipping them over until she was positioning herself on top of him with a triumphant smile that change when she rocked forward experimentally and felt just how full she was. 

He lay back and held her hips, helping her to grind against him until she was confident enough to bounce by using the strength in her knees and thighs - a positive to being a cheerleader was the strength she had in her lean legs. 

It was truly a sight to see her riding him wildly, the mixture of her feminine moans, the vision of her pulling her own hair and the sound of her wetness encasing his cock was that of a particularly nice dream.

She clawed at his chest, the scratches left were a deep shade of red to match her nails. The possessive demon inside of Veronica was proud of the marks, it was as if she had marked her territory. 

In true Sweet Pea fashion, he was unable to hold back his cockiness for long and the dirtier side of his personality came out to play; not that Veronica was complaining. 

“You look so sexy bouncing on my cock, princess. Look at you taking it all, such a good girl.” He mused, his signature smirk plastered across his face. 

Eager to play him at his own game, Veronica found his wrists and forcefully slammed them into the mattress. She knew he was strong enough to resist but with how easily he’d submitted, she was aware that he was playing along to see what she had in mind. 

“And look at you lay there like a good boy.” She taunted back, slowing down her movement until she was swivelling her hips slowly, more deliberately and with the aim to tease him. “Tell me how good I feel, Sweets.” She demanded, lifting herself up until just the fleshy tip of his erection was inside of her and then coming back down slowly. 

“Christ.” He snarled, the drag heightening his sensitivity. 

If he wasn’t already turned on to the max, the filth falling from her lips was pushing him closer to the finishing line and he didn’t want to get there yet. 

Roughly, he pulled his wrists from under the weight of Veronica’s hold and wrapped his forearms around her back, holding her to his chest and bringing his knees up from the bed to thrust below her at a pace that was considered a punishment. 

A scream tore through Veronica and into the open, the hit to her g-spot by the fleshy tip of his cock was sending Veronica’s nerves into overdrive. Sweet Pea was bigger than any of her past flames, thicker too and able to locate every spot that made her toes curl against his thighs. 

The tightening in Veronica’s lower abdomen was growing with each thrust, the accompanying vice grip of her boyfriend was stopping her from wiggling away from the pleasure and instead, she was forced to endure the bone tingling feeling of her impending orgasm. 

“I’m - I’m going to cum.” She whimpered, stuttering. 

“Cum, baby. I want you to cum all over my cock like a good girl, don’t be shy about it.” Beads of sweat were dripping down Sweet Pea’s temple and there was an ache in his legs, his brow was scrunched with the determination to get Veronica to climax. “Cum, Veronica.”

The demand had Veronica spiralling out of control and she scratched his neck as she let the knot come undone, her orgasm hit her like a freight train. Her hips stuttered against his and she took on top of him, she let out a long whine that crackled in the back of her throat as she squeezed his cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sweet Pea cursed into the night, digging his fingers into her hips as he came too. He lost his rhythm and his legs faltered, he emptied himself into the walls of Veronica’s spasming pussy in three final thrusts. 

Veronica was whimpering above him, coming down from her climax by taking huge intakes of breath. Occasionally, she’d shiver as a spasm rocked throughout her body. 

After a minute, Veronica had gained the strength to lift herself up, albeit shakily and clumsily dismounted from Sweet Pea’s lap. As she moved to the side, a trickle of their combined released slithered down the inner part of her thigh and smeared against her scorching skin. 

She huffed when her back hit the mattress and she looked down between her open legs to see the mess that was covering her, Sweet Pea looked proud of his doing and reached over to feel for himself. 

He slapped her pussy with four fingers and Veronica’s body convulsed, a whistle of air left her lips and she whined when her clitoris throbbed, too sensitive for any sort of fumbling. 

He only laughed when she kicked him in the side of his calf before shuffling beneath the sheets, he also moved to lay down beside her under the covers that were in a mess over the bed. 

Veronica lay on her back and Sweet Pea propped himself up on his elbow, using his other arm to drape over her waist. 

The air was still, thick with the smell of sex. The room was quiet apart from the sounds of the dizzy breath and the creak of the ceiling fan, the blades hummed as they spun above the couple who basked in a post-coital glow. 

He pulled her to his chest and she lay her head against his shoulder, tracing the welts that were spread across his pecs. Sweet Pea stroked the tip of her shoulder with his thumb, looking down at her with a content expression. 

Even with her hair sticking to the sides of her face, she was the most dazzling thing he’d ever set his eyes on. 

“Stop staring at me.” Veronica grumbled when she felt the strength of his stare boring into her, she briefly peered up at him with her cheeks flushed a damson colour. 

“I’m not staring, I’m just admiring you.” He excused wittily, cocking his head to the side. “I can’t believe you’re mine.” He continued and frowned slightly, his lips curled downwards and Veronica knew he was doubting himself, his abilities to love and letting his insecurities get the better of him. 

Veronica smoothed her hand over his chest and placed a tender kiss right above his beating heart, letting her lips linger until she felt him relax at her silent way of banishing his bad thoughts.

As she kissed away his fears, hers came out to play. 

“Are you going to leave me?” The daughter of notorious mobster, Hiram Lodge, blurted out.

Veronica had suffered such misfortune in her life, her relationship with her parents no longer existed and every boyfriend she’d had, left or showed a side of themselves that sent Veronica’s alarm bells ringing. 

In the back of Veronica’s mind, there was always something evil lurking in the shadows, waiting to crush any slither of happiness that brightened up her life like a firework on the fourth of July. 

“No! Of course not, princess.” This time, it was Sweet Pea comforting her as she cowered in his arms, paranoid about her frequent run-ins with bad luck.

“Are you going to hurt me?” Was the next question to leave her plump lips, the suggestion behind her question made Sweet Pea’s blood boil and made Veronica’s run cold as she thought about an old boyfriend in New York that had made her life a misery with his psychopathic tendencies and controlling ways. 

“Never.” Sweet Pea stated firmly, holding her so protectively that in the moment, Veronica didn’t hesitate to believe him. “Nobody will ever hurt you, princess. If they want to try, they have me and a whole nest of Serpents to get through first.” 

“I’m going to fall in love with you.” Veronica whispered into his warm skin, the mixture of her words and the action of her breath against him made a trail of goosebumps appear across the surface of his ribcage. 

“Good.” He merely replied, resting his cheek against her head and starting a slow tickle down from the tip of her shoulder, down to her elbow and back again. 

In his arms, Veronica felt the most alive she had in a long time. There was no fear, no doubt, no paranoia - only gladness, happiness and a spoonful of rapture, their first exploration in the bedroom just one of many firsts. 


End file.
